Primos
by Winry-chan21
Summary: "La sangre no es lo que me impide estar contigo...es el hecho de que tu sigas llamandome primo"  AU OOC FLINX
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Hace rato que no escribía… jaja Teen titans no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: AU y OOC. **

**Primer capítulo: Odio. **

Era el primer día del último año de preparatoria y Wallace iba tarde.

"Tarde, Tarde, ¡Tarde!" se repetía mentalmente mientras azotaba la puerta de su cuarto para poder vestirse. Todo porque su querida prima, Nicole Díaz, se había tardado dos horas en el baño.

-Típico- soltó entre burla y fastidio cuando tomó su camiseta blanca favorita y salió para desayunar. Se topó de frente con la susodicha.

Su prima estaba usando un vestido de algodón negro con una camiseta morada por debajo del escote, tenía pintado el cabello de rosa "goma de mascar". No, no era emo, pero tampoco era el alma de ninguna fiesta. No se podría decir que fuese una rebelde tampoco, porque sus notas en la academia de Jóvenes Titanes eran las mejores. Ella era simplemente rara y toda la escuela lo sabía.

-Quítate de mi camino, West- le dijo la chica con una mirada de fastidio, mientras azotaba la puerta atrás de ella.

-Huy ¿qué te hizo la puerta?- bromeó Wally encaminándose atrás de ella para bajar las escaleras y poder desayunar.

-Es la puerta o tu cabeza, West- fue la respuesta de la aludida.

-¿Te pasa algo malo?- insistió el pelirrojo, la muchacha detuvo el paso.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- refunfuñó Nicole. Wally le regaló una de sus sonrisas "a la Wally West" y ella suspiró.

-No me sonrías así- le suplicó la de cabellos rosados con una mirada de reproche.

-¡Es la sonrisa de la familia! Sabes que no puedes resistirla- de pavoneó él. Nicole se mordió el labio para no replicar.

-El barniz de mis uñas se cayó sobre mi libro de dibujos, de nuevo- respondió cortante y se fue a la cocina por una tostada.

-Aw, por eso eres mi pequeña, Jinxie, sí que tienes mala suerte- bromeó él quitándole la tostada de las manos.

-Wallace, no me provoques- gruñó Nicole tomando su tostada de vuelta con un movimiento sagas de su boca.

-Ouch, eso fue justo al corazón- exclamó su primo con ademán dramático, pero antes de que ella le contestara la tía Iris les dio el usual grito de las mañanas escolares.

"¡Niños, van tarde!"- se escuchó en la cocina y ambos adolescentes salieron corriendo de la casa con una caja de leche en una mano y una barra de cereal en la otra.

-¡Apúrate, Jinxie!- le urgió Wally corriendo.

-¡No puedo correr tan rápido como tú, Wallace!- gritó de vuelta su prima con aliento entrecortado. Wally se detuvo en seco.

-Lo siento, a veces olvido que soy el más rápido de toda la escuela- bufó el pelirrojo y la muchacha le lanzó una mirada de basilisco.

-Así como yo olvido que tienes el ego más grande de todo el continente ¿no?- exclamó con sarcasmo la muchacha. Wally rió entre dientes.

-Eres tan linda-jugó él y ella se sonrojó. Él no sabía cuánto odiaba ella que él hiciera eso, odiaba que fuera dulce, gracioso y perfecto.

Molesta desvió la mirada y siguió su camino. Wally fue a su lado con esa sonrisa familiar, esperando hacerla hablar.

-No tienes que llegar tarde por mi culpa- le dijo después de doblar una esquina. El pelirrojo contuvo su grito de victoria.

-Yo siempre te acompaño a clases, Jinxie- fue su respuesta cándida. Nicole miró al cielo suplicando piedad y paciencia, pero el cielo no le dio respuesta; suspiró.

-No es necesario, West, además un día de estos vas a dañar tu imagen de chico popular y ese día me culparas, así que no gracias, enserio, preferiría que no lo hicieras- insistió la muchacha.

-¿Mi imagen de chico popular? Me importa un bledo, primita, no se compara con torturarte todas las mañanas con mi presencia- confesó con tranquilidad Wally y le plasmó un beso en la mejilla, mientras pasaba el brazo por su espalda.

-Oye, Oye, guarda eso para tu novia- se quejó ella sintiendo como todos los poros de su cuerpo se ponían a flor de piel. Después de todo, tenía dieciocho años y sus hormonas eran perfectamente normales, el problema estaba en que esas hormonas no debían despertarse por él. ¡Oh! Pero lo hacían y cuanto odiaba ella eso.

Él no debía hacerlo. **Él no. **

-¿Qué clase de pervertido crees que soy?- le interrumpió sus pensamientos Wallace- ¿Eh? Estos son besos de primos, no cuentan.

Esa afirmación tan juguetona no animó a la muchacha, en lugar de eso la incitó a apresurar el paso entre la multitud de estudiantes que estaba en la academia, sin siquiera decirle "adiós" al pelirrojo.

Wally la vio partir con una sonrisa en el rostro, que se desvaneció tras ella. Suspiró.

-Ten un buen día tú también, Jinxie- susurró para sí el pelirrojo y se dirigió a su propia clase.

Jinx dejó salir un largo suspiro, pero ni el aire, ni los pensamientos ayudaban a disminuir los latidos de su corazón.

"No…es mentira" se dijo así misma, pero sin ninguna seguridad.

Ella estaba enamorada de la persona que no debía, eso lo sabía perfectamente y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Entre el esfuerzo por aparentar calma en los pasillos que llevaban a su salón, en su mente quiso encontrar el momento en el que todo aquello había comenzado. Tuvo la epifanía cuando se sentó en el puesto de su salón: "_**desde siempre**_"

Desde el preciso momento en el que él le había abierto la puerta de la casa, el día en que fue adoptada. Cierto es que ella sólo tenía diez años, y él sólo estaba comiendo helado con chocolate, pero no le cabía ninguna duda, fue justo cuando ese pelirrojo puso sus ojos azules en ella, el momento en que aprendió a odiar la palabra: "_**primos**_"

**Continuara…**

**Random?**

**Sí, sí, yo sé que lo es, pero ¡joder! No pude contenerme *tose* ah las interesadas en mis fan arts de teen Titans, ya puse el link en mi porfile :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: TT no me pertenece pero la historia sí. **

**Capitulo: Rumores. **

Wallace llegó a su clase de economía domestica y se dejó caer en su asiento. Miró el salón entero y plantó la cabeza en el escritorio, sin ninguna intención de moverse próximamente de allí.

Pensaba en Nicole y en su actitud tan extraña.

"¿Qué te pasa conmigo?"- se preguntó y golpeó el escritorio atrayendo la atención de los alumnos a su alrededor. Suspiró. "Quizás sólo me detesta sin ninguna razón en especial…como Hitler a los judíos y Calamardo a Bob esponja"- pensó entre deprimido y resignado.

De pronto un papel le cayó en la cabeza.

Monótonamente lo cogió y buscó con la mirada de su vecino de puesto y mejor amigo, Dick Grayson.

Dick era el chico más rico del colegio, y por ende el más popular. Las chicas que no quería salir con Wally, el deportista número uno del estado, era porque estaban muertas por Grayson, sus cabellos negros, su mirada enigmáticamente oculta tras un par de gafas oscuras, el dinero de su bolsillo y lo dulce de su indiferencia.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó en un susurro West, mientras estiraba su espalda en el escritorio.

-¿Qué tienes?- cuestionó Dick con su tono estoicamente amistoso.

-Jinx- respondió el otro y Grayson torció la boca.

-¿Qué tiene?

- Me odia sin razón, eso tiene, gracias- exclamó con sarcasmo Wally consiguiendo así la atención del salón entero, incluyendo por su puesto a la profesora; una señora de edad el instinto maternal de un orangután.

La mujer, quien usaba un estrafalario vestido, ya bastante pasado de moda, se paró enfrente de su puesto y le miró con reproche.

-¿Algo que quieras compartir con la clase, Wallace?- le preguntó la docente con esa mirada penetrante que le daban sus años.

El pelirrojo tuvo que pasar saliva y recordarse que no debía verla directo a ese par de faros acusadores.

-No, Maestra May-eye – contestó el aludido sintiendo que se sonrojaba hasta los pies.

La profesora no dijo nada por unos momentos, que se le hicieron eternos al aludido.

-Bien- dijo al fin la mujer y Wallace volvió a respirar- volvamos al arte de las tartas, las tartas más exquisitas son aquellas en las que no se escatima el detalle de la base crocante, usualmente yo adoro hacerla con algo de masa de galletas.

Afirmó la profesora volviendo al tablero con su caminar militar.

Wally se relajó, pues por un momento había pensado que tendría que usar el estúpido delantal rosa de asistente en frente de la clase, como bien ya le había tocado a medio salón cuando no prestaban atención a los "importantes" concejos sobre el pie de la maestra May-eye.

Más tarde, cuando faltaban aun veinte minutos de clase, le llegó un papel doblado en triangulo al escritorio.

Inquietado por el extraño hecho, lo abrió y encontró un simple mensaje escrito con plumón negro:

_**Dick: ¿Qué no puedes ser más obvio?**_

Molesto por el comentario, Wally usó el primer lapicero que encontró en su maletín para contestar:

**Wally: Culpa tuya ¬.¬**

Feliz por el mensaje en tinta roja, devolvió el papelito a su vecino de puesto.

Se escuchó un sonido extraño y quimérico, entre queja e indignación mesclado con un mal disimulado susurro.

El papel volvió a volar por el aire.

_**Dick: ¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa? Esos son tus deseos internos de usar el delantal rosa. **_

Wally leyó y enarcó una ceja con ademan burlesco. Luego escribió.

**Wally: Lo dice el que usa el típico medio de comunicación femenino. **

Inmediatamente lo lanzó y esperó con la risa aguardando entre los dientes. En un momento llegó su respuesta.

_**Dick: Tú también la estás usando. **_

**Wally: Tú empezaste, adelante Dick, sólo admite que me deseas. **

_**Dick: Sí yo fuese gay, no sería contigo. **_

**Wally: Mientes, siempre me has amado. Aw, admítelo Dick, tienes un fetiche con los pelirrojos ^w^. **

**Dick: Púdrete. **

Wallace no había terminado de lanzar de vuelta el pequeño correo de papel, cuando este cayó en el ángulo equivocado sobre el escritorio de la alumna que se encontraba frente de May-eye.

La mujer, ya de por sí de mal genio, le dio una mirada de basilisco a la muchacha rubia quien se encontraba totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Kitten, ¿estás intercambiando noticas en mi clase?- preguntó acusadoramente la docente, a lo que la muchacha simplemente chilló: "Eso no es mío"

-Si no lo es, entonces léelo en voz alta- ordenó la mujer a quema ropa.

-¿Todo?- cuestionó con fastidio la aludida.

-No, sólo la última línea- respondió la profesora impaciente.

Kitten desenvolvió el triangulo de papel y buscó rápidamente con la mirada la última línea. Cuando la encontró la leyó sin percatarse verdaderamente de lo que decía.

-_Wally, dos puntos, Púdrete tú, Grayson, ya sé que me pones los cuernos con Star Fire, eres una perra._

Ninguno de los presentes pudo articular una oración hasta haber digerido el mensaje. Kitten, quien aún no captaba la magnitud de sus palabras, pidió permiso para sentarse, pero nadie le contestó.

La cara de la profesora era todo un poema, pero el verdadero soneto estaba en el rostro de Dick y Wally.

El sonido de la campana, que repiqueteó en toda la escuela, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para opacar las risas de los alumnos del salón de economía domestica, ni mucho menos para salvar a West y Grayson de una visita segura a la sala del director.

Entretanto Jinx y sus amigas se encontraban en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Una de ellas era Rachel Roth, de cabellos oscuros y ojos azul noche, usualmente llamada Raven por su extraña personalidad. La otra era Toni Monetti, alias Argent, de descendencia italiana –británica, acababa de llegar a la secundaria de titanes apenas hacia unos seis meses atrás y ya era considerada la mejor en muchas clases de gimnasia.

Un grupo sencillo, usualmente confundido con alguno emo o punk, amantes del negro y con excepción de Argent, eran de pocas palabras.

-Nicky- le llamó la italiana con urgencia.

-¿Qué?- dijo la aludida sin despegar los ojos del dibujo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Te llevas bien con el grupo de Kitten y las princesas Fire?- cuestionó Toni con un tonó inquisidor. Rachel y Nicole levantaron los ojos con una expresión incierta.

-Tan bien como me la puedo llevar con las cucarachas ¿por qué?- exclamó con sarcasmo Nicole.

- Porque viene para acá- contestó Argent señalando a las susodichas con una mirada envenenada.

Hacia a ellas se acercaban, nada más y nada menos que las chicas más candentes de todo el colegio. Kitten era la típica rubia de ojos azules con un promedio de coeficiente intelectual poco menor que su edad, mientras que las princesas eran Star Fire y Black Fire, extranjeras millonarias de personalidades demasiado distintas. Star por un lado, era pelirroja de ojos verdes y fácil de manipular, se la había llevado bien con Argent en clase de deportes, pues contaba con un excelente estado físico, sin embargo su hermana se había encargado de que esa amistad no llegara a la segunda clase, pues, manipuladora como siempre, sólo necesitó regalarle una mirada de desaprobación color azul eléctrico a la pelirroja para acabar con todo aquello.

Las princesas no se la llevaban bien con Nicky y sus amigas después de que la peli-rosa había llamado perras a Black Fire y a Kitten a los diez minutos de haberlas conocido; por ello era de esperarse que la susodicha sólo esperase con una guardia de insultos preparados con sólo verlas acercarse a su perímetro.

-Díaz- dijo Black Fire con la mirada fija en la de cabellos rosados.

-Fire- respondió con el mismo tono Nicole.

-¿Se les perdió algo?- cuestionó con monotonía Rachel, con intención de conseguir la mayor brevedad al encuentro.

-No, sólo veníamos a decirte que tu querido primo está en la oficina del director- comentó Fire con un tonó de burla exagerado.

-¿Y?- urgió Nicole sin querer mostrarse interesada en el asunto, después de todo ella sabía que la intención del mensaje era molestarla.

-¿No vas a preguntar por qué está allí?- tanteó la mayor de las hermanas del grupo con una divertida mueca en el rostro.

Nicole dio un paso a su fusilamiento imaginario.

-Está bien, te complaceré, princesa, ¿por qué está el idiota de mi primo en la oficina del director?

-Porque se andaba pasando carticas de amor con Grayson en plena clase de la profesora May-eye- picó con una sonrisa macabra la muchacha, pero Jinx permaneció estoica.

-¿Y luego? Estás diciendo que se lo busco- intervino Raven enarcando una ceja, a lo que Kitten replicó a quema ropa: "¡Por intercambiar notas de amor con, Dick Grayson!"

-Sí, ya escuche la primera vez- respondió Nicole mientras fingía volver a su dibujo con fastidio.

-¿Sinceramente estás tan bien con eso?- bufó incrédula la pelinegra, pero no recibió una respuesta de la chica.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Es un país libre ¿o no? - le habló Argent, quien se había sentando junto a Nicole.

- Vaya manera de hacer perder el tiempo- se quejó Rachel dándole una mirada de basilisco a las tres chicas que estaban enfrente de ella.

Kitten y Black Fire intercambiaron una mirada escéptica.

-Bueno, al menos me alegro que el inspector de policía Allen y a la directora del programa de jóvenes evangélicos Iris Allen, no le moleste que su sobrino sea homosexual, que sorpresas, en fin, adiós, chicas- exclamó casualmente a manera de despedida la peli negra y se alejo con su sequito.

Antes de que desaparecieran de su vista, Star Fire lanzó una mirada entristecida a Toni, cerrando con un inesperado final el encuentro.

Rachel, Nicole y Toni fingieron seguir con la posición de desinterés hasta que estuvieron seguras de que no quedaba ni una sola gota del pestilente perfume de Black Fire en el aire.

-¿Ya no están?- cuestionó en un susurro Nicole a Toni.

-No, no, ya sé fueron de la cafetería- respondió la aludida con ese asentó tan suyo. Nicole golpeó con ira su cuaderno, casi dañando el unicornio que había estado bosquejando desde la primera hora.

-Es una furcia- gruñó la de cabellos de color goma de mascar.

-Me sorprende que te aguantaras el grito tanto, te temblaba la mano- le elogió honestamente Toni.

-Años de práctica con Raven- contestó en broma Nicole, aunque ninguna del grupo se rió.

-¿Crees que sea verdad?- cuestionó Rachel poniendo en palabras lo que le pasaba a las tres por la mente. Nicole se aclaro la garganta.

-¿Dick y Wally? ¡Neh!- respondió titubeante

-Pues como está el mundo- le señaló Argent quien se atrevía a dudarlo. Nicole se tragó una risita nerviosa y no contestó al comentario. La sola idea era absurda.

-Me da como tristeza, Start- habló de nuevo Toni después de otro rato en el que las tres iban perdidas en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó Rachel, ya que Nicole no parecía tener intenciones de opinar.

-Es que ella no es como su hermana, además ¿no viste la cara que tenía? Me pareció que le molestaba tanto como a Nicky el comentario de Black Fire.

-Quizás es porque le gusta Wally- opinó Raven sin darle importancia al asunto.

-En realidad creo alguien una vez me dijo que el que le gusta es Grayson- corrigió Argent con una mirada de consternación.

-Ah, pues ni modo- cerró el tema Raven. Y las tres chicas siguieron con sus clases del resto del día.

Pero el tema no moría allí, no para Nicole.

Nicky volvió a ver a su primo sino hasta las tres de la tarde. Lo encontró cuando salía de su clase de gimnasia, esperándola en el portón del colegio. Parecía tan fresco como siempre.

-Hey, lindura ¿qué tal tú día?- le saludó el pelirrojo como siempre hacía desde iniciada preparatoria.

Nicole enarcó una ceja.

-Bien, ¿qué haces aún aquí? Las clases se acabaron hace rato- dijo la chica iniciando su camino a casa. Wally caminó junto a ella con una actitud extraña e inquieta…bueno más de lo normal.

-Asuntos pendientes- contestó Wallace con una sonrisa arrebatadora. Nicky suspiró.

- ¿Castigado, eh?- cuestionó con tono monótono. Wally rió entre dientes.

-Sí, bueno, no le digas a tía Iris.

-No lo haré- le respondió ella, y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. El pelirrojo sintió sonrojarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- le preguntó él pasándose la mano por el rostro.

-… ¿eres gay?- cuestionó Nicole, directa y tajante; la pregunta dejó a su primo fuera de lugar.

-Perdón ¿qué?- alcanzó a balbucear el muchacho. Nicole desvió la vista conteniéndose la risa.

-Sí, sí, todo el colegio está hablando de eso, además el trío del terror me lo vino a decir personalmente que andabas pasándote papelitos de amor con Grayson, muy bonito, muy bonito, Wally ¿eso tampoco se lo puedo decir a mi mamá? - insistió ella intentando mantener la carcajada dentro de su cabeza.

-¿EH? ¡Eso no es verdad!- gritó Wally con la expresión más graciosa que Nicole le hubiese visto jamás.

-¡Sí, Sí, lo es!- exclamó la muchacha y salió corriendo mientras decía a los cuatro vientos que su primo era homosexual.

Wallace, avergonzado e indignado al mismo tiempo, salió como alma que lleva el diablo tras ella. Le dio alcance en un parque cerca de su casa.

-¡No lo soy!- dejó salir el pelirrojo mientras la agarraba firmemente del brazo. La aludida estaba agitada así que la risa que vino con el escándalo de su primo le impidió respirar; dejándola roja como un tomate.

-¡Enserio no lo soy!- repitió insistentemente él. Jinx se arrodillaba por la risa y la falta de oxigeno.

-¡YA!- dejó salir ella después de un rato, casi como pidiendo clemencia. Wally seguía con su mirada fija.

-Nicole- dijo Wally con el mejor tono de indignación posible.

-O…k- exclamó la de cabellos rosados sosteniéndole la mirada; y el rosa y el azul siempre han hecho una excelente mescla.

Nicky parpadeó. Wallace estaba mirándola de una manera tan poco usual que la había dejado fuera de base.

-¿Qué…qué me miras?- le cuestionó la chica sin parpadear.

-Este… ¿Eh? ¡Ah! No, nada, nada…- balbuceó el aludido soltándola.

-Vámonos ya

- ¿Te acompaño a casa?- bromeó él, y ella enarcó una ceja.

-¿Tengo otra opción? También vives allí- replicó la de cabellos rosados con algo de enfado. Wallace se rió como sólo él sabía hacerlo, lo que enojó aún más a su prima.

-A veces no sé qué pensar, si eso es bueno o es malo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Nicole sintiéndose perdida de nuevo, Wally le sonrió con tristeza.

-No sé, averígualo cuando descubras por qué soy el único que cree que Jinxie es un buen apodo para ti- le contestó Wallace saliéndose por la tangente.

Ya estaban en casa y la verdad Nicole no quería hacerse más mala sangre así que simplemente ignoró el comentario. Al entrar se toparon con la madre adoptiva de Nicole, Iris Allen.

-Llegamos- dijo Wally mientras abría la puerta, pero la respuesta que recibió no fue nada agradable; la señora Allen tenía un rostro que le recordaba a economía domestica.

-Wallace Rudolph West III, llamó la psicóloga del colegio, ¿cómo así que eres gay?- fue todo lo que dijo la tía del pelirrojo antes de echarle un sermón del pecado de la homosexualidad.

**Continuara…**

**Próximo capítulo: A Víctor le gustas…**

¿Qué tal? A que las hice reír, ¿no?


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: TT no me pertenece. **

**Capitulo: A Víctor le gustas. **

Los días que siguieron en la semana parecieron eternos para Wallace Rudolph West III, quien ahora estaba seguro de que, incluso con amnesia, él jamás olvidaría su nombre completo, pues su tía Iris no dejaba de llamarlo así desde el lunes y ya era viernes.

Ya se había encargado de que nadie en su familia tuviese ninguna duda con respecto a sus preferencias por el sexo femenino, pero eso no le había quitado la necesidad a su tía de traer a colisión un sermón relacionado al asunto una vez al día.

Ese viernes había cometido el error de despertarse temprano y se había topado con la señora Allen al salir del baño, así que tuvo que inventarse una excusa sobre una tarea en grupo que no había terminado con su prima, por lo que acabó entrando al cuarto de la susodicha para evadir a Iris.

Estaba mojado y únicamente contaba con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, pero había escapado, lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era quedarse un par de minutos más en el cuarto de Nicky y estaría a salvo para ir a la escuela sin escuchar un solo sermón. Suspiró.

Miró en la habitación con cuidado y sus ojos encontraron a Nicole medio enredada en las sabanas. La chica estaba durmiendo con sólo unas bragas moradas y una blusa delgada. Wally contuvo el aliento, y sintió como todo su cuerpo gritaba: "¡Al que le quedara duda, no soy gay!"

Su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho cuando la chica ronroneó entre sus sueños y cambió la postura de sus piernas. En ese momento se preguntó si alguien podría llegar a desearla tanto cómo él lo estaba haciendo ahora, y sintió celos. No era justo que él, de todos los inferiores mal nacidos que podrían haberla deseado y seguirían haciéndolo en está cosa llamada vida, fuese el único que jamás, ni por equivocación, podría tenerla. Gruñó.

Se puso de cuclillas, ignorando que estaba mojando completamente el suelo, y la miró en el rostro. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa? ¡No! ¿Por qué tenía que ser su prima?

Nicole balbuceo un "te quiero" en sus sueños y Wallace sonrió. Pasó la mano por la frente de ella, acomodando unos cabellos rebeldes y se permitió disfrutar los dos minutos que se quedaría así.

"Tú sólo me quieres como un primo ¿no, Jinxie? ¡Casi un hermano fastidioso! ¿No?" pensó amargamente y quitó la mano de la cara de la de cabellos rosados. Decidió que era mejor irse de allí antes de que la alarma se activara, pero él no estaba de suerte esa mañana y el despertador empezó a sonar justo cuando él se había enderezado para marcharse.

Nicole abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca con las manos para evitar el grito de terror que le produjo el verlo, semi desnudo, junto a su cama.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- cuestionó la chica con el corazón a mil.

-Pues…me escondo de mi tía, es que me la encontré y estaba por empezar con su cuento- susurró Wallace sentándose junto a ella en la cama. Nicole se cubrió con las sabanas y Wally se mordió la lengua para no preguntar el por qué.

-Ya veo ¿qué hora es?

-Las cinco y cuarenta, será mejor que te apures para irnos al colegio- respondió el aludido y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir más nada.

Ese día el pelirrojo la acompañó en silencio, sólo tenían dos clases juntos: la primera, artes, y la última, deportes.

Pero durante la primera no le dirigió ni la mirada, lo cual era extraño, pues solía molestarla hasta para pedirle un lápiz de emergencias. En esos momentos ella solía señalar el útil escolar del pelirrojo en su escritorio, y preguntar cuál sería la emergencia si allí estaba su lápiz, a lo que su primo le contestaría con una sonrisa afirmando que era por si perdía ese, por eso era "Para emergencias". Pero está vez ni para eso le habló. Nicole empezaba a creer que quizás estaría enfermo, sin embargo eso se le hacía aun más absurdo pues esa sería una excelente razón para buscar su atención y cariño. Suspiró. Sería mejor si no le importara tanto.

Nicole se pasó la mano por los cabellos con fastidio y se concentró en ignorar el comportamiento extraño de Wally el resto del día, después de todo ¿por qué tendría que importarle?

Las horas se fueron aburridas y lentas cómo siempre. El almuerzo fue pesado y el mal humor se incrementaba en ambos primos; para cuando llegaron a la última clase eran una bomba de tiempo.

Nicole no se atrevió a abrir la boca cuando Raven y Argent le preguntaron sobre su ponzoñosa actitud; simplemente hizo un sonido que en su lenguaje significaba: "No me molesten ahorita, por favor" y salió a correr a la cancha.

Los compañeros de Wallace eran otra historia (menos pacifica). Se habían llevado gritos, amenazas y hasta uno que otro insulto por el simple hecho de tropezarlo. Dick ya no sabía qué hacer y esperaba que la clase de deportes fuese lo suficientemente buena para aplacar el mal genio de su mejor amigo.

Grayson pensaba en eso cuando se tropezó con Star Fire. La muchacha estaba usando el uniforme de gimnasia, y si bien su cuerpo era un excelente distractor, eran los ojos verdes y sus cabellos carmesí los que dejaban en estado catatónico al niño rico.

-¡Oh, discúlpame! Hola, Star ¿cómo estás? - le saludó torpemente él mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa; la muchacha bajó la mirada.

-Hola- le dijo y se dispuso a irse, pero Dick la detuvo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa, Star? ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó él con sincera preocupación. La aludida no le quiso sostener la mirada y le contestó un susurro ininteligible.

-Perdón, pero no te entendí ¿qué dijiste?- cuestionó el educado chico, a lo que ella se soltó del agarre. Dick la miró sintiéndose fuera de lugar. La pelirroja se mordía el labio por reflejo.

-Yo…escuché lo de Wally- le respondió Star. Dick se quedó en una pieza.

A él nadie le había dicho una sola palabra al respecto, así que ¿por qué diablos tenía que ser ella quien se lo dijera? ¡Ella! Deportes era la única clase que tenía con la muchacha este año, él anhelaba ir a la estúpida clase, con los afeminados shorts, simplemente porque estaba ¡ELLA!

Era oficial, Dick iba a descuartizar a Wallace, tal vez no ese día, ni el día después de ese, pero lo iba a hacer.

-No es verdad- respondió él, cuando al fin pudo formular palabras; y se acomodo el uniforme. Star se mordió los labios de nuevo, pero la carcajada salió disparada sin encontrar buen freno.

-Lo sé, mi buen amigo, pero la verdad es que me siento mal por ti con tantos… ¿cómo le dicen? Chismes, sí, chismes, merodeando.

-Ah…no, no te preocupes por eso Star, a mi no me interesa- atinó a decir el pelinegro tratando de ocultar un sonrojo que iluminaba sus mejillas. La extranjera sonrió ampliamente con entusiasmo.

-Y… ¿cómo te fue en el torneo de artes marciales?-le preguntó ella sin dejar su expresión de felicidad.

-Bien, yo…- dijo el aludido con intención de contestar su pregunta, pero una tercera voz le interrumpió.

-¡Hey, Robín, Star!- habló el recién llegado. Los aludidos voltearon, topándose con Víctor Stone.

Víctor era alto, moreno y tan guapo como graciosos. Por pertenecer al equipo de luchas se había retrasado un par de días para iniciar las clases, pues había tenido que representar a la escuela de titanes en un encuentro entre colegios del otro lado de la ciudad.

-No me llames así, Victoria- replicó al saludo Dick, con un rechinido de sus dientes. Víctor se rió.

-Hey, hombre, ¡No soportas una broma!- jugó el moreno con una amplia sonrisa. Star dejó salir una risita, a pesar de la mirada desaprobatoria del peli negro.

-¿Por qué llamas a Dick, Petirrojo, Vic?- preguntó con dulzura la muchacha. La sonrisa de Stone se ensanchó al contestar.

-Porque es enano, pero vuela ¿me entiendes?- se rió el aludido refiriéndose a las acrobacias de karate que sabía dar Grayson, sin embargo la extranjera no le entendió y se limitó a sonreírle con simpatía. Grayson, por su lado, lo estaba fulminando con todo el veneno que sus ojos azules eran capaces de ofrecer.

-¡Oigan, ustedes tres, a correr!- les grito el entrenador a Star y los chicos, quienes por la charla habían olvidado que tenían clases con el tirano entrenador Slade.

Slade era un excelente entrenador, por supuesto, sabía llevar tus capacidades más allá del límite así como conocía la técnica perfecta para sacarte hasta el desayuno en un entrenamiento; y amenos de que los tres estuvieran dispuestos a recibir un castigo por desobedecer su orden tan básica, debían unirse a los otros veinte estudiantes del salón.

Así lo hicieron.

Víctor corría a la misma velocidad que sus amigos, hasta que se percato del aura negra de Wallace y decidió que sería divertido joderle la vida un poco más. Dick notó sus intenciones pintadas en todo aquel moreno rostro, pero no tuvo tiempo (ni ganas) de advertirle sobre el monstruo al que pretendía molestar; en menos de un minuto Stone ya le había dado alcance al pelirrojo.

-¡Hola, Flashy!- empezó Víctor- ¿Adivina quien consiguió la mejor puntuación en el último encuentro deportivo?

Wallace no le contestó. Stone enarcó una ceja.

-Ahora soy el héroe y tú el ayudante ¿no es divertido?- insistió el luchador, pero no consiguió ni una mirada de West, quien seguía corriendo. De pronto, y antes de que el moreno volviese a hablar, Wally aumentó la velocidad.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Víctor mientras veía como el joven pelirrojo recorría la pista de carreras hasta llegar a pasar a los rezagados que estaban en la otra mitad de la cancha y de regreso a él.

-¡Agh!- gruñó fuertemente Wallace y dio otra vuelta.

-Ahora sí- volvió a hablar el corredor frente al luchador.

-¿Drenaste el "muerte mal nacido" de tu organismo?- preguntó Víctor con sorna, intentado ocultar la sorpresa que le causaba el haber visto al pelirrojo correr de esa manera tan inhumana.

-No, pero puedo hablarte sin que seas tú el mal nacido- dijo Wallace, medio en broma medio en serio y por primera vez en el día pudo dar una mueca aspirante a sonrisa.

-Yo sabía que conmigo no te ibas a poner con estupideces.

-No te subas a ninguna nube, Vic. La única razón por la que te salvas es porque llegas a final de clases y ya me estoy aburriendo del mal genio.

-Huy no ¿qué hacemos con la diva, pues?- bromeó el moreno. Wallace lo miró y decidió callarse la broma que se le vino a la mente, a causa de los chismes recientes.

-¿Cuántas medallas te llevaste?- le preguntó sin aliento el pelirrojo y Víctor aceptó el cambio abrupto de tema.

-Tres de oro y una de plata por el equipo, es que ya sabes, Garfield es un novato todavía y estuvo muy lento, nos bajaron puntos por eso- contestó el aludido. Wally dejó salir un bufido.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Por tres pinches medallas ahora eres el héroe de la escuela?- le picó West y Víctor hizo un gesto retador.

-¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor?

-Sí- le respondió el pelirrojo de manera arrogante. Stone se rió.

En ese momento Slade pidió a todos pasar a la zona de gimnasia y Nicole se fue como una bala entre Wallace y Víctor para llegar de primera a su actividad favorita de la clase. El pelirrojo suspiró.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara, si no alcanzas a hacer una pirueta de niñita, no te preocupes, yo te lanzo de cabeza y ya está - le dijo Stone con una sonrisa. Wally fingió reírse y se encaminaron a la cancha donde se sentaron a esperar su turno en el trampolín, junto a Robín y Star.

-¿De mejor humor?- le preguntó Grayson a su mejor amigo, quien le respondió con un amistoso puñetazo.

-Algo- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras Star se daba cuenta de que las niñas se encontraban en fila.

Víctor se rió de la pelirroja.

-Ella es tan linda cuando está despistada ¿no?- le susurró a Dick. El aludido se sonrojó, y evitó responder. Entonces el moreno se dio por complacido y rió entre dientes, luego dirigió su mirada a las chicas de la clase. Todas muy lindas, incluso las que no eran tan atléticas; de pronto su mirada se tropezó con un color rosado goma de mascar.

Revisó un registro mental en su mente y terminó por descubrir que la chica que los había tropezado hacia unos pocos segundos atrás parecía haberse robado la cara de la prima de Wally. "_Oh…esperen"- _pensó Stone y se dirigió al pelirrojo en voz baja:

-¿Wally?

-¿Qué?- cuestionó el aludido.

-¿Es tu prima la de pelo rosa?- demandó saber de manera directa el luchador de la escuela, Wallace respondió sin siquiera mirar a las chicas.

-Sí, se pintó el cabello en las vacaciones, supongo que de algún modo resalta.

-¿Y tu tía la dejó?- exclamó incrédulo Stone.

-No, dije que se lo pintó, no que mi tía la dejó ¿qué no prestas atención?- bromeó Wallace.

-Ya…le queda bien- sentenció Stone y luego de dos minutos añadió: "Espero que no te moleste que la invite a salir"

Las palabras de su amigo le hicieron a Wallace dar un respingo y descubrirse de frente con lo que le había estado atormentando la cabeza todo el día. Celos. Celos por cualquier humano que tuviese el privilegio de hacer lo que él jamás podría: Invitar a Nicole a una cita…No, mejor, el de gustar de ella sin que tuviese que pasar por el show de "se-supone-que-soy-tu-prima" ni el de "Eres-como-un-hermano-para-mí… ¡Asco!"

La rabia volvió, pero esta vez disfrazada de depresión. Wallace no le contestó a Stone su pregunta, simplemente espero a que la clase terminara. Al finalizar la jornada se fue directo a casa, sin importarle que Nicole saliera tarde de su clase de Gimnasia.

"¿Qué te hice para merecer esto, Dios?" se preguntó Wally una y otra vez, mientras pretendía ver películas en la sala, hasta bien entrada la noche.

Para cuando Nicky llegó, Wallace se había terminado de ver todos los episodios del especial de _**Phineas y Ferb,**_ y empezaba a ver _**cars.**_ Nicole dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se sentó junto a su primo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Entonces… ¿cómo estás Atila?- le cuestionó al ver su mirada perdida en el rayo McQueen.

-¿Eh?- exclamó el pelirrojo sorprendido por su presencia.

-Casi me asaltan hoy unos idiotas, si hubiese sido así hubiera pesado en tu conciencia- le comentó la muchacha como quien no quiere la cosa, a lo que él la miró desconcertado.

-¿Enserio?- cuestionó él.

-Neh…sólo quería verte la cara que acabas de poner, además tú no tienes conciencia- le contestó Nicky, sonriéndole en señal de paz. West correspondió al gesto.

-¿Están mis papás?- preguntó la muchacha de manera casual.

-No, salieron al cine, dijeron que no quemáramos la casa, ah y tía Iris te dejó la cena en la mesa, dijo que lo metas en el microondas- respondió Wallace mientras cogía unas papas fritas de la mesa de café que estaba enfrente del sofá. Nicole hizo lo mismo y ambos se estiraron en el mueble de una manera coordinada; como el hábito que se adquiere y se perfecciona.

-Comeré más tarde… ¿Qué tenías hoy?-demandó saber Nicole, aun con las papas en la boca. Wally se encogió de hombros y fijó de nuevo su mirada en la televisión.

-No sé- le dijo- ¿no te ha pasado que un día simplemente algo te pone de mal genio espontáneamente y el paso de las clases solo te pone peor?

-Sí, claro, aunque hoy el que me puso de mal genio fuiste tú- le contestó la muchacha y se estiró para poner las papas en su regazo. Wallace le quitó unas cuantas y continuó hablándole, aunque ninguno de los dos despegaba los ojos de la película.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué te hice? Ni si quiera te hable.

- Fue eso- respondió Nicky a la defensiva- Creo que simplemente estoy acostumbrada a que seas un fastidioso mosquito todo el día, es decir… es nuestra rutina, y cuando no es así, sé que algo anda mal ¿me entiendes?

-No- bromeó el pelirrojo e intentó tomar la bolsa de frituras con el pie, sin embargo Nicky las apartó.

-Muy gracioso, Wally- se quejó su prima; el aludido se lanzó sobre ella con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba.

-¡Hey, no te las acabes!- se quejó él encima de la muchacha. Nicole se tragó el palpito de su corazón y le tiró las papas en la cara a su primo en son de broma.

Wally se rió mientras lanzaba su contraataque a su prima. Ambos sonrieron y miraron de nuevo la película.

-¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que tenías mucho del Rayo McQueen en ti- le dijo la de cabello rosado a su primo. Wallace enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

-¿Enserio?- dijo él riéndose entre dientes. Nicole afirmó con la cabeza y Wally hizo el mismo gesto, luego se estiró en el sofá de nuevo y ella se acomodo sobre su pecho. Terminaron de ver la película sin mover un solo musculo; con una calma que no parecía compaginar con el rápido palpitar de sus corazones.

-Jinxie- le llamó el pelirrojo en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó ella, clavándole la vista rosada en sus azules ojos.

- Serás una buena novia- dijo Wallace sin pensar, haciendo que Nicole perdiera el aliento.

-Por… ¿Por qué dices eso, primito?- cuestionó Nicky, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra _primito _(Más para sí misma que para él, pero para el caso funcionaba para los dos)

-Porque eres fácil de cargar- le contestó él, mientras se levantaba para alcanzar el control remoto. Nicole se levanto igualmente, con intención de buscar su cena en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Nada más por eso?- le preguntó antes de ir por su comida.

-Pues por otras también, a mí me gustaría tener una novia como tú.

-Claro, Wally, como tú digas- dijo con sarcasmo la peli rosa- ¿A quién le va a gustar una chica tan rara como yo, eh?

- A m…A Víctor le gustas- le respondió Wally encogiéndose de hombros. Nicole parpadeó.

-¡¿Qué?

_**Continuara…**_

_**Próximo capítulo: ¿Rosas? **_

"_¿Quién diablos es KF?"_

_Un capitulo muy inútil al parecer ¿no? Pues no. Jajaja, las cosas pasan por una razón. Espero seguir contando con interesados en la historia jeje. Nos leemos pronto. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: TT No me pertenece. La historia Sí. Garfield es el verdadero nombre de Chico Bestia. **

**Capitulo: Rosas. **

Difícil…No. ¡Imposible! Eso es lo que había sido el aceptar que su primo le había dicho prácticamente que saliera con Víctor Stone. Y si bien era cierto que él no lo había vuelto a mencionar en los días que vinieron después de aquel viernes; la sorpresa seguía siendo tal como el segundo en el que ella dejó salir su tan poco intencionado: "¡Qué!"

Sentada en la bañera de su casa, deseaba que su memoria fuese una USB para aplicar el botón de expulsar. Estaba harta de escuchar esas palabras repitiéndose cual disco rayado dentro de su cabeza.

"A Víctor le gustas" sonó de nuevo entre el eco de su cerebro y ella metió la cabeza directo en el agua tibia del baño. Cómo odiaba esas palabras, pero más que nada, como dolían. Desgarraban con cada entonación un pedazo de su alma, le retenían el aliento y la hacían sonreír hipócritamente a cualquiera.

"¡Nicole, cariño, llevas como tres horas allí dentro! Tú padre necesita usar el baño, ¿podrías salir?" le llamó su madre desde la puerta, arruinando así su intento de suicidio. Sonrió ante su broma mental y contestó que saldría en un minuto.

Tomó una toalla y corrió disparada a su cuarto con la ropa que ya no tenía tiempo de ponerse en el baño. Se topó con su padre adoptivo, Barry Allen, quien aparentemente había comido de más en la reunión de egresados de la escuela de policías; y se encerró. Casi suelta la delicada tela que cubría su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que su primo estaba sentado en su cama usando su laptop.

-Wally- dejó salir sin aliento. A lo que él la miró con una sonrisa de inocencia tan fingida como la que Nicole le devolvió.

-Oh, primita, creí que saldrías vestida del baño, después de todo, la prensa te espera para interrogarte sobre el agotamiento del agua en el planeta- comentó irónicamente el muchacho aun sin moverse de la cama de sabanas negras con pequeños pandas estampados en ella. Nicole suspiró y se aferró fuertemente a la toalla.

-Wally, por mucho que adoro insultarte, ¿podrías salir? Debo vestirme- fueron sus únicas palabras. Y el pelirrojo enarco una ceja.

-Ok, lo siento, sólo revisaba unos comics en línea- respondió igual de cortante y se marchó. Nicole suspiró, se secó el cabello y se vistió con la pijama lista para dormir.

Su rosada cabellera estaba suave y con descaro lo dejó caer sobre la almohada para emanar el aroma a manzanilla que le dejaba impregnado siempre su champú favorito, pero en lugar de eso encontró el delicioso perfume masculino que su primo había dejado entre las sabanas; muy seguramente durante las tres horas que ella había estado en la tina. Refunfuñó un "te odio" mientras sumergía la cabeza entre el seductor olor.

¿Por qué le gustaría al pelirrojo atormentarla de esa manera? Además ¿Qué diablos tenía que hacer él sentado en su cuarto por tanto tiempo? ¡Nada!

Y Nada era lo que tenía que saber ella tampoco. No tenía por qué saber que Wallace estaba desdichándose de la misma manera, puesto que en su cuerpo había quedado el aroma arrebatador de las sabanas de Nicole. Tampoco tenía que saber que se había mordido la lengua dos segundos después de haber mencionado al amigable idiota de Víctor. Ni mucho menos que si en algún momento ella llegaba salir con alguien, él probablemente no sólo se desdicharía como un mal nacido perro, sino que tendrían que sacarlo del estado para que no cometiese asesinato en primer grado de culpabilidad contra quien fuese el suertudo que mereciera su amor.

Que infortunio tan irónicamente cruel. Es que la vida no podría ser más traviesa ni La felicidad más evasiva. Pero bueno, ella verdaderamente no tenía por qué conocer nada de lo dicho. Para Nicole Díaz solamente había una cosa que hacer y esa era salir con Víctor Stone. ¿No bien dicen pues que un clavo saca a otro clavo? Y ya que el primer clavo señala amablemente al cómplice que asemeja a un martillo ¿por qué no darle la oportunidad?

Maldijo.

Y entre sus pensamientos y el aroma a él, se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, y justo antes de la clase, se encontró enfrente de su casillero con una rosa roja y una nota apenas con dos iníciales: K.F.

Sorprendida, Nicole pensó que se trataría de un cursi intento de Stone por ganar su atención. Le concedió el buen gusto del detalle y cerró el casillero con todo y rosa adentro. Realmente no quería darle gran importancia al elemento que constituiría el inicio para su intento de extracción de sentimientos.

Entró a clases y se tropezó con Black Fire. Estaba preciosa, como siempre, y rodeada de varios chicos.

"Oh, Nicole, Cariño" le escuchó decir a la mayor de las reinas del colegio de titanes y un escalofrío recorrió toda su humanidad.

-¿Qué quieres?- le respondió sin siquiera mirarla. La de cabellos negros meneó sus caderas perfectas hacía el puesto de la peli rosa.

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de mensajera?- le preguntó con una voz maliciosa, sin embargo la pregunta era tan inesperada que terminó desconcertando a Nicole.

-Uh, supongo que no moriré por eso…espero- dijo la aludida con recelo. Nada bueno podía venir de aquello ¿o sí?

-Dile a tu primo que, Kitten quiere salir con él ¿ok?- continuó BlackFire con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Oh y ya que estás en esas, ¿podrías decirle a Star que no puedo ir a casa con ella hoy? Tengo una cita con Barry del equipo de futbol.

Y con esas palabras Black Fire se dio media vuelta y continuó en su conversación, consiente, muy seguramente del tic en el ojo que tenía Nicole. Definitivamente esa charla había salido tal y como ella se lo había imaginado: ¡fatal! ¿Sería posible que su mayor enemiga supiese su secreto? No, era lista, no adivina; seguramente lo estaba haciendo con el único propósito de fastidiarle su miserable existencia y no de hacerla hervir de rabia como estaba haciendo ahora la de cabellos rosados.

Con un mal disimulado gruñido la muchacha prometió dar los recados y buscó su asiento para empezar las clases. Desafortunadamente no podía concentrarse. Así que en vez de tomar notas empezó a escribir en su diario, y con todo lo que le estaba pasando probablemente terminaría publicando un libro: "Palabras letales" ¡Sí! Sonaba perfecto, porque a punta de simples oraciones su vida estaba hecha un santo infierno.

Suspiró. Al menos podía asumir que Wallace no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para salir con Kitten y ser feliz con esa idea, hasta que el segundo chico más deseado de la escuela consiguiese una novia perfecta. Cosa que ella jamás sería.

-Señoría Díaz- escuchó que la llamó el profesor con ese tonó que indicaba que estaba en problemas, y ella levantó la vista con su mirada de nutria en desgracias.

-¿Sí, Señor Kent?-habló Jinx cerrando su cuaderno al instante.

-Llevo cinco minutos preguntándole sobre el primer capítulo del libro en el que se supone que está trabajando para el proyecto del segundo corte.

-Uh…estoy leyendo un libro de misterios llamado la hora de Ágata Cristi, lo encuentro bastante interesante, pero uh… ¿a qué debo responder exactamente?- preguntó confundida la alumna, a lo que el profesor meneó la cabeza en signo de reprobación y le pidió que saliera de la clase.

La muchacha se ruborizó ante aquel acto tan inesperado y salió del salón arrastrando los pies. Definitivamente no era su día.

Pero bueno, no iba a ser tiempo perdido, podía aprovechar para ir a encontrarse con Toni en la pista de atletismo, estaba casi segura de que a esa hora se encontraba en clase de tortura con Slade.

Estaba buscando a Argent con la mirada cuando de pronto se topó de frente con su primo, sonriéndole ampliamente a una gama de porristas, entre las cuales figuraba precisamente Kitten. Con un incremento en su presión cardiaca, la muchacha rompió el lápiz entre sus dedos.

¡No! El no sería capaz de caer tan bajo, y sin embargo, allí estaba, sonriéndole amigablemente a aquella zorra y ella allí parada como una idiota sin saber que decir o hacer. De pronto no se le ocurrió otra cosa más agradable que ir a rebanar a los dos a la mitad, y se lamentó por no tener nada con que hacerlo.

Ok, plan número dos, iba a ir allá a mechonear a esa furcia sin ninguna clemencia…

-Nick- la sacó de sus pensamientos su amiga Toni-¿qué haces fuera de tu clase favorita de toda la semana?

-Uh…- exclamó la aludida desorientada y luego suspiró- el señor Kent me sacó de su clase de literatura por estar pensando en la inmortalidad de superman. Así que…vine a saludarte.

-Oh, bueno, eso es raro, pero me alegra verte, Raven dijo que íbamos a llenar su álbum hoy, después de clases, espero que no se te olvide, recuerda que hoy no compartimos la hora del almuerzo.

-Claro que no se me olvida, ya sé que tenemos que entrar en el libro de cosas raras de Rachel- se burló con fingida simpatía la muchacha y luego se despidió de la italiana. No estaba de ánimo para gran cosa realmente, pero no tenía otra cosa que ponerse a dibujar hasta la siguiente hora y ya que estaba por allí no estaba de más mandarle un par de miradas asesinas al pelirrojo.

Empezó a bocetar la rosa que según ella Víctor le había dejado en el casillero y sinceramente entre tantos sketchers se le fue todo el día fuera del salón. Sólo la campana fue capaz de sacarla de su introspección.

-¿Uh?- fue su exclamación, nada original cabe resaltar, al darse cuenta de que las clases había terminado- Mierda, mierda, mierda, me salte todas las clases…Uh, pero puedo decir que estaba enferma, sí, estaba enferma con migraña y por eso me salí de la clase del profesor que más me encanta ¿tiene lógica no?

-No- le contestó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, haciéndola dar un grito de terror que seguramente llegó hasta el último rincón del colegio de jóvenes titanes.

-¿Víctor?- exclamó una vez se hubo repuesto del susto. El moreno estaba usando su uniforme del equipo de luchas, y uno llegaba a querer preguntarse como algo tan ridículo podía lucir tan bien con sólo ser mesclado con unos excelentes abdominales y esos brazos. ¡Oh Dios, y esa espalda! No olvidemos la espalda.

-No, soy el ratón Pérez, ¿qué haces aquí, Nicky?- le cuestionó con una sonrisa arrebatadora el moreno, pero aparte de lo normal, a Jinx ni si quiera le temblaron los dientes.

-Nada en especial, se me olvidó que había clases- respondió la aludida mientras se limpiaba los pantalones verde militar que se había puesto aquel día. Víctor se rió entre dientes, casi con sorna.

-¿Te estás rebeldizando? Mira que ser la hija del jefe de policía no significa que si vas a prisión te saquen por tu linda cara…que por cierto, es bastante linda.

-Dime que tienes algo más interesante que decirme- le sonrió ella con abierto fastidio. La sonrisa de Víctor se ensanchó.

-Por supuesto, pero que tal si te lo digo saliendo en el McDonald's con un helado doble, yo invito.

-Por muy tentador que sea, Vic, no puedo, mis amigas y yo vamos a ir al parque a pasar un rato oscuro y rebelde- bromeó la muchacha, no pudiendo negar el encanto del modelo. No era su gusto favorito, pero tenía lo suyo. Y sabía ser insistente, se le concedía eso.

-Hey, eso suena bien, ¿podemos unirnos Garfield y yo?- continuó el muchacho y ella estuvo a punto de decirle que no, pero el lápiz roto entre sus dedos respondió un sí rotundo.

Víctor se alegro inmediatamente, como era de esperarse, le dio un sudado beso en la mejilla y se fue asegurando que vendría cambiado, listo y con Garfield al hombro en menos de cinco minutos.

-Dejan que sean veinte, prefiero que no apestes el lugar- no pudo evitar contestar la peli rosa cuando el chico se alejaba, haciendo reír honestamente al moreno. Jinx sonrió, era agradable. Luego se dio media vuelta y se tropezó de frente con su primo, Star y Robín.

-_**Fuck-**_ exclamó con su según susto del día, está vez en ingles- ¿me quieres matar?

-No- mintió el pelirrojo haciéndose el idiota- ¿y eso que andas de besitos sudados con Víctor? ¿Es que ya están saliendo?

-No, él solamente va a…espérate, ¿a ti que te importa? ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que saliera con él?- exclamó Nick de manera mordaz, a lo que Wallace no supo que contestar.

-Nosotros- interrumpió Robín como todo buen diplomático, metiendo la cabeza entre las dos fieras salvajes- estamos buscando a Blackfire, Star no se siente bien y quiere irse a su casa.

-¡Ah! Ella dijo que tenía una cita con no se qué pobre alma en desgracias y que por eso no iba a acompañarte, rojita- chilló Nicole recordando las palabras de la bruja del oeste. La muchacha no le contestó, simplemente hizo una cara de mártir que le partió el corazón a Jinx.

-Eso no es bueno, enserio ella no se siente bien y ni si quiera nos quiere decir por qué- continuó Dick consternado. Nicole ignoró la cara de yeso que aun le regalaba su primo y se concentró en la pelirroja.

-Hay, no me digas que es un caso de aquellos- le cuestionó Nicky a lo que Starfire se ruborizó al instante- Ya, ven, yo tengo algo que te hará sentir mejor.

Al decir esto Nicole le entregó a Dick sus cosas, ya que él muy caballero ya se encontraba cargando como caballo las de Starfire, y guió a la pelirroja hasta su casillero, de donde aprovechó para sacar la rosa que estaba ahogándose del calor y cogió tanto un protector como una pastilla para los cólicos. Luego acompañó a Fire al baño; pensando de paso que si en algo se unían todas las mujeres del mundo, ya tuviesen todas las neuronas en funcionamiento o sólo las de reproducción, era en esos días del mes.

Ella estaba segura que dado el caso incluso la bruja de blanca nieves le hubiese hecho el mismo favor a la pobre criatura.

-Se supone que no te caigo bien- señaló Star incómodamente cuando se tomó la pastilla en el bebedero fuera del baño. A lo que Nicole levantó una ceja.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- le preguntó ella por mera educación; haciendo que Star se mordiera el labio.

-Mi hermana- le contestó la muchacha y con un chequeo mental Nicole no le encontró más antecedentes que…

-Sí, no me caen bien las manipuladas.

Y con esas palabras ambas se dirigieron al portón de salida.

-Gracias- le había dicho la muchacha una vez volvían al grupo.

-No hay de qué- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando ambas chicas llegaron a donde habían dejado a Wallace y a Dick, se encontraron con que tanto Víctor como Garfield se habían sumado al grupo de espera.

-¿Listas?- habló Víctor con cortesía al verlas llegar.

-Sí, vámonos- le respondió Nicole mientras le pedía sus cosas de vuelta a Dick, pero este le respondió que se las había dado a sostener a Wallace porque él no podía con tres maletines al mismo tiempo.

-Te las doy si me dicen a donde van- le respondió su primo a su mirada de basilisco, lo que hizo que Nicky le regalara como dos por uno, un hermoso rechinido de dientes.

-Vamos a donde no te incumbe- gruñó la de cabellos rosados, pero Wally no se impresionó en lo más mínimo.

-¿así es como le tengo que decir a mi pobre tía, tan evangélica ella, cuando me pregunte a donde te metiste después de clases?- cuestionó dramáticamente Wally. Haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

-Sólo vamos al parque a encontrarnos con Argent y Raven- le respondió entre carcajadas Garfield.

-Oye que chévere, ¿podemos ir?- le cuestionó el pelirrojo con esa sonrisa familiar. Nicole suspiró.

-Ya que, vamos todos, no es como si fuésemos a fumar mariguana, apúntense, pero vámonos ya que mis amigas me están esperando y Rachel no es que sea la persona más paciente del mundo- urgió Nicole tomando con un manotón inesperado su maletín, para meterle de un sólo empujón la rosa.

Entre los murmullos de alegría a sus espaldas Nick escuchó claramente como Robín le cuestionaba a Starfire si se sentía mejor como para asistir y vaya sorpresa que se llevo al escuchar a la muchacha decir que sí y además que Argent era también amiga suya y que de verdad quería pasar un rato con ella.

Bueno pero no fue más que la sorpresa que tanto Toni como Rachel tuvieron cuando vieron llegar a su amiga, quien era usualmente solitaria, acompañada por tremendo circo.

-Argent- exclamó entusiasmada Starfire abrazando fuertemente a Toni quien sin habla no pudo más que devolver el abrazo.

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?- demandó saber más directamente Raven, aunque seguía escribiendo cosas en su cuaderno negro. Nick la miró implorando clemencia.

-Nicky nos invitó- respondió Garfield con esa sonrisa burlona que a Rachel le desagradaba tanto de aquel muchacho con los cabellos tinturados de verde.

-Ah, ok- fue la respuesta cortante de la sombría muchacha.

Entonces todos se sentaron bajo la sombra del gran árbol, bastante curiosos de lo que iban a hacer las góticas del colegio.

La brisa soplaba agradablemente y la tarde caía con cariño sobre las expresiones atónitas de los deportistas cuando Ravel señaló su chismografo. Bueno, no es que fuese tanto de esa manera, era un cuaderno con varias preguntas exclusivamente dedicadas a Toni y a Nicole. Sin embargo, y como bien había insistido la pelirroja del aquelarre, no había realmente una diferencia sustancial con el juego común entre las niñas normales de la comunidad actual.

¿Pero bien y es que acaso no tenían derechos ellas a jugar algo normal? Habían querido preguntar las tres amigas, sobre las cuales entre su negro maquilla relucía un sonrojo carmesí.

-Está bien, cómo sea- había mascullado en su lugar Nicole, a lo que Star sonreía complacida y admirada de que le dieran la razón.

-Entonces, niñas, como es esto del chismografo- quiso saber Víctor, obviamente victima de la ignorancia que causa la testosterona. Starfire se rió.

-Sólo un test de preguntas y respuestas bastante intimas- habló de nuevo la chica y Raven se sobresaltó por escucharle tanto la voz en un día.

-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es responder honestamente lo que sea que se pregunte, se supone que los secretos no saldrán de aquí- confirmó Argent, más cómoda que las demás con la actitud alegre de la extranjera.

Los muchachos verdaderamente no estaban familiarizados con aquel tipo de juego tan femenino y pacifico, pero no hay que ignorar que la curiosidad picaba sus estómagos así que con verdadero ánimo se ofrecieron a jugar.

-Yo voy primero- exclamó Wallace de manera infantil. Jinx rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, pero te tocara con Nick, porque ya había escrito su nombre- informó con monotonía Rachel mostrando su perfecta caligrafía en la pulcra libreta. Como indicando en doble sentido que hay del que quisiera sugerir que con un poco de corrector o un simple tachón podría empezar cualquier otro.

-Me vale- dejó salir con monotonía la muchacha y ambos se sentaron en la mitad de todos los presentes.

-Ok, primera pregunta- dijo Raven- ¿Color favorito?

-Negro- señaló Jinx mientras que Wallace proclaman su amor al rojo. Pasando después por preguntas aun más vánales como situación virginal, posición favorita, comida predilecta, creencia religiosa, creencia universal, cantante favorita, canción con la que más te identificas, inclinaciones sexuales, fobias y otras que entretuvieron bastante a su audiencia. Y a uno que otro curioso que pasaba por allí, por supuesto.

Sólo faltaba un par de preguntas, con las cuales Rachel aun estaba batallando. No sabía si hacerla o no. Al final decidió que sería un excelente pequeño castigo realizarlas.

-¿A qué edad tuvieron su primer beso?- cuestionó con cierta malicia infantil.

-A los 12- respondieron ambos al unísono, intercambiado una mirada sospechosa que a todos llamó la atención. Rachel anotó tranquilamente en su cuaderno.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó la muchacha, haciendo palabras lo que todos querían saber.

-Con ella- respondió Wallace mientras señalaba a su prima y de paso recibía el mismo gesto de parte de Nicole. Todos los presentes hicieron un involuntario gesto de asco.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- alcanzaron a decir ambos muchachos.

-Es tu prima, hermano- replicó Víctor con un gesto de reprobación- eso ni en las novelas viejo.

-Nosotros no compartimos sangre- insistió Wallace y se levantó del lugar para volver a sentarse en donde se encontraba antes, para él el juego se había acabado. Y había acabado mal, si se permite añadir.

-¿Y qué?- replicó Garfield imprudentemente- No se trata de que compartan sangre, bueno, si casi se criaron como hermanos, ¿no es…bueno, ustedes saben, que no se quieren como hermanos ustedes?

La respuesta a esa pregunta jamás llego para los presentes, ya que ninguno de los dos jóvenes quiso contestarla y Argent amablemente brincó con entusiasmo para pedir su turno en el juego. Entre tanto Nicole se hundía en su mal humor.

La reacción que todos había tenido para con algo tan sencillo como un beso reafirmaba sus temores, pero la reacción de Wally le había dado dos segundos de confusión.

Su primer beso…había sido un día sin luz en la casa, bajo las estrella y por accidente. Ella no había dicho nada cundo Wallace se había empinado para alcanzar los labios, porque por esos tiempos y unos meses después del choque con sabor a chupeta de mora azul, ella siguió siendo más alta que él por cinco centímetros exactamente.

Sonrió. ¿Qué pensaría ahora el pelirrojo de su primer beso?

-Yo una vez bese a mi tía-la trajo de regreso al mundo de los mortales Víctor.

-¿Enserio?- le cuestionó torciendo la boca la aludida.

-Sí, fue horrible, en año nuevo y Garfield una vez beso a un perro- prosiguió el aludido con tono burlón, seguramente intentando hacerla reír. Bueno ¿qué más daba? Reírse de verdad o reírse de mentiras, ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Cuando menos lo pensó estaba soltando la carcajada.

Y ya a esas alturas qué podía importar, si la rosa seguía apareciendo en su casillero…Ella sería la novia de Stone la semana siguiente.

_**Continuara. **_

Chan, chan, chan….Adivinen quién está de vacaciones. Espero que les haya gustado, a que no se esperaban que ella le dijera que si a Víctor. ¿Y cómo lo va a tomar Wally? En el próximo capítulo:

"Espero que se diviertan" / "Esto no es lo que esperaba" / "¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile?" / "Aléjate de mí" / -La mano de él bajo un poco más de lo que se debía y ella no lo resistió- / "Ayúdame"…

Diviértanse adivinando quien dijo que cosa, en: _**"Más allá de un beso" **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: TT No me pertenece. Tara Marvoc es el verdadero nombre de Terra. **

_**Nota: Más allá de un beso, deben estar los fuegos artificiales. **_

**Capitulo V: Más allá de un beso. **

"Bueno Nicole, vale, esto no es lo que esperabas, no es la cita de tu vida, pero al menos ya te encuentras en ella así que te aguantas"- se decía mentalmente mientras miraba a un lado y a otro durante la última película de Harry Potter. Estaba sentada, nada más y nada menos, con el sexy moreno de Víctor Stone, y dígase que la película era lo que menos le interesaba.

Hacía bastante rato que Víctor había hecho el movimiento del brazo, lo que para ella significaba que dentro de un par de minutos iba a tratar de robarle el primer beso. Y no, no tenía mal aliento, se había tragado como dos mentas. No, no era su primero beso en la vida, eso ya había quedado bastante claro la semana pasada cuando jugando el bendito chismografo se habían enterado todos hasta del color de ropa interior de Garfield y de su poco productivo capricho por Tara Marvok, la neófita de las porristas; y tras el cual Stone le había hecho prometer que le acompañaría a ver esa película que ella apenas y tenía ganas de soportar.

¿Entonces que era? Vamos ¿qué podía estar poniéndola tan nerviosa? ¡Ah, verdad! Las ganas de que todo eso saliera increíblemente mal. Sí eso era lo que tenía, porque mientras la mitad de su cerebro, conocida como razón o sentido común, le dictaba que debía aprovechar el momento, la otra mitad, llámese estrógeno o corazón, le estaba suplicando que parara y se largara.

El sonido de las personas a su alrededor era insoportable para los niveles de estrés y lo cierto era que a Harry se lo podía comer un tiburón de tres metros, que igual a ella le valdría gorro. Víctor Stone empezó a acercarse y sólo el "que se diviertan" de Wallace antes de que ella saliera de la casa fue suficiente para que no se moviera y aceptara aquella húmeda invasión a su boca.

No fue malo, pero tampoco fue bueno. Era como tener un chicle gigante atrancado entre los dientes. De las bolas esas que uno lleva masticando horas, formada como por veinte gomas y que ya ninguna tiene sabor. Sin embargo, ella lo correspondió, abriendo campo entre la incomodidad. Haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: Mentir. Porque eso sí, hágase saber al mundo que se tiene que ser muy buena mentirosa, para llevar seis años enamorada de un idiota que comparte tu mismo techo sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Sí…definitivamente deberían darle un Oscar. Especialmente cuando, dos horas después, Víctor la dejó en la casa, completamente convencido de haberla complacido al cien por ciento.

La sonrisa cansada de Nicole terminó su turno a Stone cruzó la esquina. Entonces ella abrió la puerta de su casa a oscuras y caminó tanteando entre las tinieblas de los muebles. No quiso encender la luz, sólo quería enjuagarse la boca, tomarse un vaso de leche y tirarse a dormir.

Suspiró.

-Tengo pastosa la boca- se quejó en un susurro apenas audible…

CRASH, sonó en la cocina apenas ella habló.

Nicole corrió dispuesta a brincarle sobre el que fuera, dándose cuenta con infinita sorpresa que se trataba de su maldita desgracia.

Wally la miró con los ojos como platos. Era evidente que no planeaba encontrársela, se veía extraño. Decaído y ojeroso. Por un segundo Nicole creyó que había estado llorando…o dándose de cabeza contra algún muro. Lo cierto es que no estaba lejos de la realidad.

Wallace miró a su alrededor los vidrios rotos y la gaseosa que había comprado hacía ya como tres horas, totalmente desparramada en el suelo. Sin decir una sola palabra empezó a recoger los vidrios rotos.

Nicole se sobrecogió.

-Oye, primito, no los cojas así, te vas a cortar- atinó a decir nerviosa la de cabellos rosados, pero él apenas y le gruñó algo ininteligible de regreso. Pero dicho y hecho, ni dos segundos después se cortó.

-Hay, hay, Hay.

-¿Ya ves?- refunfuñó Nicky y fue a coger unas toallas de cocina a la repisa. Atravesó el charco de gaseosa y le cogió la mano con tanta rapidez que el Wally tuvo que reprimir el aullido de dolor.

-Con cuidado- musitó él y sin querer se encontraron sus miradas. Nicky maldijo por dentro a los fuegos artificiales que la llevaron a la luna, y aparto la vista.

-Lo siento- replicó ella con rabia. Luego ambos cogieron papel periódico y recogieron ese reguero.

-¿Qué tal tu cita?- salió de la boca del pelirrojo, tras un momento.

Silencio.

-Oye, te pregunte que cómo te fue en tu cita- repitió él, aun cuando la última palabra le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Bien- mintió ella, mientras pasaba el trapero por el piso de la cocina. La luz blanca le daba al lugar un aire casi irreal. Era como el inicio perfecto de una película de terror, sólo que peor, porque el asesino no iba a matarla allí ni ahora.

Wallace entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le dijo nada. Nicole se sintió mal, increíblemente mal. Cómo sí algo dentro de ella quisiera que el hablara, que le gritara, que le reclamara y luego la abrazara posesivamente, pero esa reacción jamás llegó, en lugar de eso, su primo simplemente se fue a su cuarto a zancadas.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió bien…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Wallace se despertó, Jinx ya se había marchado a clases, dejándolo con una sensación amarga en la boca del estomago. Se apresuró porque sabía que a la maestra May-eye no le gustaba esperar, y muy especialmente no le gustaba esperarlo a él; después del incidente de la nota con Grayson, no hacía falta que le explicara por qué.

-¿Y tú prima no va contigo?- escuchó que le preguntaba de paso el oficial de policía Allen.

-No- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, asegurándose de ir a un paso lo suficientemente rápido como para que no le preguntase nada más.

Llegó a clases justo a tiempo para sentarse en el último puesto e ignorar a la profesora. Había que ser sinceros, cómo hombre, había algo en sus hormonas que no lo hacían bueno en la cocina. No es que no le gustase, simplemente no era bueno. No estaba entre sus talentos y aparentemente nunca iba a estarlo, pero bueno, el podía sobrevivir a punta de emparedados cuando empezara la universidad el siguiente año. Ya tenía un par de ofertas para becas en distintos lugares y ciertamente no había pensando en eso todavía, porque no quería seguir con la idea de que ya iba a irse de la ciudad, a empezar sus estudios superiores a quien sabe que parte del país, sin haberle dicho a Nicole que la adoraba.

Se metió el lápiz a la boca y empezó a juguetear con él, luego escribió algo en un papel pequeño: "¿cómo es que siempre encuentras tiempo para estar todo el día metida en mi cabeza?"

Firmó y luego lo dobló cuidadosamente haciendo una grulla de papel en cuyo pico relucían dos letras en mayúsculas**: K.F.**

Suspiró de nuevo y la profesora lo fulminó con la mirada. Ambos se preguntaron que estaba él planeando hacer con su vida.

La respuesta no llegó antes de que sonara la campana del cambio de clases.

Y mientras tanto, en otro lugar remoto de la escuela llamado gimnasio, estaban las chicas del equipo de gimnasia y otros deportes entrenando extracurricularmente. Nicole y Toni se encontraban entre éstas; todo porque dentro de un mes, justo después del baile de promoción, tendrían que representar al colegio en un evento inter escolar.

Toni se estiraba con elegante gracia, mientras le daba un vistazo a Raven, quien leía tranquilamente en una de las bancas del gimnasio, puesto que se había saltado la aburrida clase de matemáticas. Argent sonrió con malicia y se acercó a Nicole para bromear un rato.

-Hay que ver que Rachel es el descaro en pasta- le comentó amistosamente a la de cabellos teñidos de rosado, pero esta no le contesto. Nicky tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.

-Sí- fue lo único que dijo.

Toni frunció el seño.

-Sí hasta está sentada enfrente de Slade, que sabe que se está volando matemáticas y no le dice un comino- habló está vez más bajo y sólo para ver que le respondía su amiga, pero nada sólo un extraño sonido de afirmación que vino desde la garganta de Nicky.

Con fastidio Argent hizo su último intento: "Bueno- dijo- aprovechemos que es media noche e hirvamos tu cuerpo en aceite, Nicky"

-Bueno- le contestó desde Marte la mente de la aludida haciendo que Toni perdiera la paciencia, y tuviese que morderse la lengua para no preguntar.

Sí, ella sabe que no parece lógico que si tu mejor amiga parece estar muriendo dentro de su dichoso mar interior lo primero que tú hagas sea morderte la lengua para no preguntar. Parece más bien que lo que debería hacer era insistir tercamente hasta hacerle vomitar sus problemas, pero no. Toni conocía a Nicole lo suficiente como para saber que ella era la perfecta ejemplificación psicológica de: "la aceptación es el primer paso" e insistir no la llevaría sino a todo lo contrario.

Rezongó, se pasó la mano por los cabellos con desesperación y se dio media vuelta en dirección a donde Raven se encontraba. Nicky ni si quiera se dio cuenta de cuando se fue, pero estaba bien, ella no esperaba que eso pasara. Los viajes a Marte no son, después de todo, muy frecuentes; y ella estaba segura de que ya le contaría después, por el momento quería distraerse con algo que la hiciera reír, dígase pues Raven y la cara que tenía ahora por estar siendo atormentada por Garfield quien no sólo poseía el talento de materializarse de la nada, sino que también parecía hacer muy malas imitaciones de personajes animados.

El chico quería entrar a libros de records por ser el primero en hacer reír a la lectora.

-Oh, vamos, Rache, tú sabes este- le escuchó decir Argent ahora enfrente de los dos- "CREELO"

Argent soltó un bufido, pero Rachel apenas y arqueó las cejas. Primera señal para intervenir.

-Eh…- dijo Toni- no lo intentes más, ella practica el estoicismo

-¿Qué lo practica? ¿No sería mejor que se fuera a la enfermería por algo para el estomago?

Segundo strike, se dijo así misma Argent luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra la carcajada atorada en su garganta.

-No dije estreñimiento, dije estoicismo, hay que ver que si eres bestia, lo que quiero decir es que ella busca la paz interior manteniendo sus emociones ajenas al exterior, en otras palabras, ella no se va a reír, a ella no le gusta, procésalo, mastícalo y trágatelo.

Pero no, esas palabras no tenían ningún sentido para el amo de las fiestas de todo el colegio. Esas palabras tenían tanto sentido para él como la clase de aritmética avanzada que tomaba Víctor después de entrenar.

-¿Qué no se quiere reír jamás?- exclamó como si estuviese practicando palabras en mandarín- vaya cosa ridícula, si no te ríes te haces una pasa, ¿qué clase de amargada solterona vas a ser, Rachel? Así nadie va a invitarte al baile de promoción.

Ok, Argent ya no tenía ganas de reírse, tenía ganas de correr y esconderse debajo de una piedra hasta que pasara el peligro nuclear, porque ante aquel comentario Raven ya no estaba mirando el libro de Edgar Alán Poe, y su mirada ya no destilaba ni paz interior ni mucho menos un mantra de yoga; lo único que salía de una de sus mejores amigas era veneno, que digo veneno ¡Arsénico Puro!

Raven se levantó de la silla.

-Mira- dijo y resonó con reluciente filo dentro del gimnasio- Ni tengo intensiones de ir a ese estúpido baile, ni me interesa lo que un fenómeno como tú considere normal. Si a mí me da la gana de raparme y ser el nuevo Gandhi, lo hago y ¿sabes por qué? porque es mi puta vida. Así que aprovecha la neurona que tienes en el cerebro y vete a joderle la vida a la Zorra de Tara Marvok.

Dicho eso Raven cogió su libro y se volvió a sentar, murmurando algunas palabras para calmarse, mientras que el resto de los presentes contemplaba la escena con increíble impresión. Ni si quiera Slade era capaz de decir o hacer nada; era la primera vez que la voz de la alumna Rolth se escuchaba con tanta fuerza y fervor.

Por su lado Garfield se sentía como el chico más bestia del mundo. Todas las chicas que practicaban algún deporte están allí en el gimnasio, incluso la misma Tara, que practicaba con las demás porristas. Nadie se rió, nadie murmuró. Todas las miradas estaban sobre él, esperando a que hiciera el primer movimiento, y se sentía completamente desnudo.

Cuando los dos segundos más largos de su vida pasaron, se dobló sobre sus talones y se fue ceñudo. Argent, entonces, no pudo evitar comentar:

-Calamardo, acabas de matar a Bob esponja.

Y con eso se cerró el show que se acababa de armar.

No se habían acabado las horas de clases cuando ya todo el colegio estaba cotorreando al respecto. Nicole apenas y se lo podía creer, y ella había estado presente. Ya no en Marte, ni ningún otro planeta, había estado prestando atención al grito de ira de Rachel tan correctamente que hasta lo podía citar de memoria. Cosa que estaba haciendo, cabe decir.

-Rachel- le decía a su amiga ahora sentada en la grama del parque donde una semana atrás habían rellenado el bendito chismografo- ¿Cómo es posible? Tú, la ama del estoicismo, la reina de la cara de yeso, la inspiración para todas las estatuas del mundo…Tú…

-Cállate ya, Nicole- le espeta con amistoso fastidio la aludida.

-Eso es Karma- interviene Argent, metiéndose una galleta oreo a la boca- porque tú hiciste que dijera enfrente de todos que se había besado con Wally. Eso ya lo sabíamos tú y yo, no tenías por qué preguntárselo.

-No era mi intensión humillarla- replicó Rachel con sinceridad y amas interlocutoras sabían que era cierto. Pero Nicole, de todos modos, se sentía molesta por el suceso.

-Condicionamiento clásico- insistía Raven mientras miraba el cielo, buscando el iluminación para sus mantras extraños- veras que si te acostumbras a la idea, relacionar a Wallace y todo recuerdo romántico con él con un recuerdo desagradable es bueno para que te deje de gustar.

Sí, esa era la teoría de Rachel. Siempre lo había sido, y siempre lo sería. Además no es como si los demás no se hubiesen humillado también contestando las dichosas preguntitas. De allí no hubo vidrio que se salvara y todas las colas de paja se quemaron. Si acaso hasta salió una confesión amorosa entre Starfire y Dick. Quién sabe. Pero el punto era en realidad ese, y por eso era que Nicole decía la palabra primo, Raven siempre estaba buscándole un sinónimo a la palabra idiota.

Pero no funcionaba. Y no funcionaba y no funcionaba.

-Mis hormonas no se pueden condicionar- replicó después de un rato- son idiotas.

-No, claro que no- le defendía de sí misma Toni- Lo que tienen es que son retardadas.

-Pues llevan como seis años de retardo o más- chilló la de cabellos rosados y buscó entre su maletín la nota que aún no había leído de su admirador, según ella, descubierto.

Rachel le lanzo una mirada a lo que estaba ella haciendo y resopló.

-¿Ves? No necesitas a West para enamorarte, allí tienes a Stone que se muere por ti. ¿No deberían ser esas notas suficientes para que dejes de pensar al menos un 10% en tu primo pues?

-Lo dice la que se salta las clases de matemáticas para matar a Bob esponja pantalones cuadrados- le pica Toni a punto de meterse la siguiente oreo en la boca, sin embargo Raven se levanta y se la quita de un manotazo, para comérsela ella.

- Y vuelve la mula al trigo- dice ininteligiblemente con la galleta en la boca Rolth. Nicole se ríe.

-Joder pero si deberían condenarte, pobre cristiano, hasta y te ha de encantar cuando trata de hacerte reír- replicó la Italiana. Nicole soltó otra risotada con el comentario, especialmente porque Rachel empezó a atragantarse con la galleta.

-Ya bueno, ya estuvo, cálmense las dos o las amarro de los pulgares a un poste- se burla Nicky sentándose entre sus dos mejores amigas.

-Hablando de eso- continuó Raven- ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con K.F.?

Nicole se mordió los labios. Ella tenía muchas palabras para el episodio: mal, pésimo, me divierto más mirando el pasto crecer. En lugar de eso contestó:

-Pues bien, ya sabes, Harry Potter, Víctor Stone; nada más me hizo falta el chapulín colorado para que la noche fuese perfecta- trató de mentir la aludida.

-¿Tan mal te fue?- preguntó tan perceptiva como siempre la italiana.

-No, bueno, no tan mal. Es que…se mueve mucho, a decir verdad no es que no sepa besar es que no me interesa besarlo…y su conversación tampoco es que sea un soneto de Neruda. A veces me pregunto cómo es que le da la cabeza para comentarme de las películas de rápido y furioso, y además para escribirme estos papelitos todos los días. Es como si fuesen dos personas totalmente diferentes.

-Bien podría ser más profundo de lo que crees- exclamó de manera neutral Raven.

-O también puede que sea uno de esos tipos de doble personalidad que se vuelven celopatas y terminan siendo asesinos- exclamó Melleti.

-Hay no- exclamó con fastidio Nicole- ya dejen de ver tanto discovery channel antes de dormirse ustedes dos, igual no quiero ponerme a darle mucha cabeza al asunto. Lo que yo necesito es dejar de pensar en Wally, especialmente porque ahora tengo que dominar la doble pirueta invertida para el concurso.

-¿Para cuándo dijo Slade que estarías lista para empezar a piruetear?- le cuestionó Argent pasándole a Nicole la última galleta.

-En una semana- le contestó Nicole contemplando la última galleta de negro chocolate radioactivo.

-¿Vas a poder?- cuestionó con preocupación Raven. Nicole no contestó, la galleta obstruía ya el paso de cualquier sonido. Y sus pensamientos volvían a llevarla lejos, a donde la habían llevado siempre que se aproximaba este baile al que jamás iba. En sus pensamientos Wallace bien podía hacer dos cosas, una le gustaba y la otra no. La que le gustaba la incluía a ella como protagonista, la que no, simplemente era la misma escena pero con alguien equis.

Está vez tenía primera fila para la que no le gustaba. Wallace sonriendo, pasándose la mano por los cabellos y moviendo los pies como si fuese a correr, cómo siempre que está nervioso, haciéndole estas preguntas a alguna de las quinientas ochenta y nueve niñas del colegio:

¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?

Allí es cuando su corazón pedía ayuda. Casi como un grito desesperado en su pesadilla más horrible, cuando somos víctimas en una película muda:

"Ayuda"

**Continuara. **

En el siguiente capítulo: **para mayores de 18**

"Sí la irresponsabilidad tuviese una foto especifica en el diccionario de la real lengua española (online) esa sería la de su primo. Solamente a él se le ocurría emborracharse cuando vivía bajo el techo de una cristiana y un policía estricto abstemio. ¿Y por qué? Porque Kitten iba a ir al baile con el vándalo pirómano amante de las arañas de Damián.

Pero ella no se iba a quedar con la espina, es que debería dejarlo allí tirado en la puerta de la casa para cuando llegaran sus padres de la iglesia.

Algo en su interior se movió. Quiso llamarlo culpa y rezongó. Bien, lo iba a meter dentro, pero si se ponía pesado lo tiraría de cabeza al excusado.

Lo tomó del brazo, y oh por dios, el aroma del alcohol era desagradable.

-Bien, Wally, hora de…

-Jinx- vaciló el adolescente con posibles síntomas de intoxicación. Nicole se lamentó.

-¿Qué?- le espetó ella.

-Jinx, perdóname…

-Perdonarte por...

-Porque yo te (…)"

_**Gracias por apoyarme, sé que siempre me demoro. Yo también odio esperar cuando alguien no actualiza y tras de eso es cruel y hace lo que yo siempre hago: dejar a uno picado. **_

_**La paz y la tranquilidad de un amor que se cree no correspondido se acaban en el preciso instante en el que se abre la boca. Se puede pretender que no ha pasado nada, se puede intentar algo o se pueden rechazar los sentimientos; cualquiera que sea la elección una cosa es segura**_**: ****Nada vuelve a ser igual.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: Bruce Wayne es el nombre en Ingles de Bruno Díaz, es decir, Batman. Como notaran cambie el titulo porque "para mayores de 18" no es apropiado, aun a pesar del vocabulario usado aquí. **

**Capítulo VI: "Alcohol" **

Un momento en el que el aire se escapa de los pulmones y se contiene por dos segundos.

Respira.

Salta.

Y olvídate del mundo.

Eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Nicole cuando se lanzaba desde el trampolín para realizar su pirueta mortal. Eso era todo en lo que pensaba y le encantaba. Pues en ese momento ni si quiera el pelirrojo rondaba por sus pensamientos, lo que le daba una sensación de vacía libertad, pero bien, si hay quienes se drogan con quien sabe que porquerías ¿por qué ella no podía mentirse cinco minutos? Y olvidarse de Wally…

Pero ninguna paz era eterna y la voz del aludido llegó, como si fuese el diablo.

"¡Oye, Jinxie!" la interrumpió él. Y ella rechinó los dientes.

-¿Qué quieres Wallace?- respondió con el perfecto tono de agresividad que la caracterizaba. Pues bien, era cierto ¿qué podría querer? Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, y ella era la única que quedaba en medio del gimnasio. Hasta Slade se había largado temprano.

No había tareas, no había trabajos y el colegio entero giraba en torno al baile de promoción. No, realmente ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de que podría querer él.

-Es sobre el baile- empezó el aludido con cierto titubear en su voz, mientras que el corazón de la peli-rosa se ponía en sincronía con las canciones de Lady-gaga.

-Aja, ¿qué tiene?- le cuestionó ella con fingido desinterés, mientras estiraba el músculo que casi se desgarra, dobla, o Dios dirá que, cuando Wallace la distrajo. Él apenas y la miraba. Se estaba pasando la mano por los cabellos por décima vez y por alguna razón parecía que el uniforme de diario le picara más que una malla de _**spandex. **_Nicole se empezó a impacientar.

"¡Escúpelo, Wally!" repitió Díaz, mientras el aire acondicionado del lugar se apoderaba de las gotas de sudor que corrían por sus espaldas. Causándoles una sensación de fatiga mesclada con resfriado.

-Qué si no sabes si Kitten ya invitó a alguien al baile- resopló por fin y amontonando las palabras. Nicole se quedó de una pieza. No, ella no quería responder, no podía, debía de haber una ley en algún lado que dijera que era ilegal hacerla pasar por ese momento.

Tragó saliva. Ahora la que no encontraba palabras era ella, pero como siempre apareció la muletilla.

-**Primito- **comenzó como uñas contra un pizarrón de tiza- Si mal no estoy, esa furcia piensa ir con el pirómano de Bryan, pero si tantas ganas de saber tienes, tomate cinco minutos en el receso y le preguntas, por qué si se te olvidó, yo no manejo muy buenas relaciones publicas con esa perra.

Dicho eso Wallace se dio por echado y caminó hacia los pasillos. Jinx lo miro irse arrastrado los pies, cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para no llorar. _**Maldita era su suerte. **_

Con toda la rabia que tenía, bien hubiese podido mechonear a todas las porristas, incluyendo a Tara Marvock que de un tiempo para acá, dígase desde que Raven gritó en pleno gimnasio que era una zorra, se la estaba dando de busca pleitos y por ello como que no le estaba cayendo muy bien que digamos. A decir verdad, la única razón por la que no la tenía en su lista negra era porque no tenía el mayor contacto con ella.

Tara era simplemente una de esas chicas que se obsesionaban con ser populares por llenar un vació en sus corazones, quizás por algún problema familiar, no sabía, no le importaba. El punto es que la rubia, ojos azules, brazo de piedra (cómo le decían sus compañeras descerebradas, por ser la más fuerte del equipo a la hora de hacer las pirámides) se estaba ahora metiendo con ella y sus amigas. Y la condolencia que le otorgaba el rencor por el insulto estaba por espirar.

Entre las amigas de Tara, da la casualidad del mal geniudo destino, estaba Kitten que como es lógico, estaba directamente relacionada con Black Fire, ergo, no tenía entonces ella un buen punto de referencia. ¿Y quién puede tener un buen punto de referencia de una chica que copia hasta en los exámenes de educación física? ¡Nadie! Está bien que Nicky no era ninguna santa, pero es que la niña gato al menos podría usar el cerebro de vez en cuando, así sea por mera curiosidad.

Bueno, pero eso no era el punto.

Sinceridad, Nicole, sinceridad, pensó ella encaminándose a las duchas ya que entre tantos pensamientos revueltos no podía seguir entrenando, a menos claro que ella quisiera romperse el cuello y morir en la soledad de la escuela. No era el caso.

Estaba bien que a ella no le cayese en la menor gracia Kitten, pero había que ser honestos la razón por la que la quería mechonear, no por ser retardada con E de estúpida, sino que con esta era la segunda vez que el pelirrojo mostraba cierto interés particular en ella y eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

Por un minuto se preguntó si sería mejor que a Wallace le gustase alguna chica más simpática, más educada y que al menos supiera que dos por dos son cuatro y no catorce. Suspiró. No importaba cuanto quisiera mentirse a sí misma, haciéndose creer que ella era una buena persona y que lo que quería era la felicidad de su primo (seamos sinceros el amor además de ciego, sordo, y retardado; es egoísta), lo cierto es que ella estaba segura de que eso sería mil veces peor.

Wally y santa teresa de Calcuta, daba lo mismo que Wallace y la loba de Shakira. Para el resultado era el mismo porque significaba Wallace con alguien que no era ella. Y hasta estas alturas del partido, cuando ya llevaba el mes con Víctor, la deprimía igual que siempre.

Salió duchada y cambiada del baño sintiéndose medio adormilada por estar limpia entre las calles oscuras. Eran pasadas las ocho ahora, había perdido bastante tiempo, los sonidos de sus pasos resonaban con escalofriantes ecos entre los pasillos y no se veía mucha gente en la calle.

Una sombra masculina se recostaba contra el portón de salida, mientras Nicole arrastraba los pies contra el silbido del viento que cantaba con los árboles de nuez y mango. Ella contuvo el aliento por dos segundos y la sombra se volteó.

Víctor la saludó con vehementes movimientos de sus brazos y Jinx sintió el vacío de la decepción debajo de sus pies. Honestamente esperaba que Wally aguardara a por ella. Pero no era él, y era imposible que lo fuese, porque Wallace estaba escondiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas, detrás del gimnasio del colegio.

-Idiota, Wallace, eso es lo que eres, un Idiota cobarde. Se repetía una y otra vez el pelirrojo contra la palma de las manos, mientras que el moreno y su prima se encaminaban a casa de la última. Todas las noches, diciéndose que le iba a decir la verdad que tenía atorada en la garganta alborotándole la cabeza y el insomnio cada minuto de su miserable existencia, y cuando tenía la oportunidad metía la pata y se doblaba sobre sus talones.

Gruñó.

Sea como fuese no tenía más opción que irse a su casa, porque allí, en medio de la oscuridad sepulcral de la escuela no se podía quedar. Se levantó, se limpió el uniforme y caminó.

El senderó era largo y solitario. Las Luna estaba llena, pero su resplandor plateado no se notaba por la cantidad de luces de la ciudad. Había uno que otro gato perdido dentro de los tarros de basura entre las calles limpias del barrio perfecto en el que sus tíos los habían tenido viviendo por ocho años.

Bufó.

En un mundo perfecto a él no le gustaría la niña con la que había vivido toda su vida. En un mundo perfecto ellos probablemente jamás tocarían sus labios, porque para sus tíos sería horrible, y porque a Nicole le daría asco. En un mundo perfecto a él no le gustaría Nicole. En un mundo perfecto lo que estaba sintiendo lo haría un anormal.

Se detuvo mirando fijamente el suelo y se dio cuenta de que odiaba la perfección.

Luego levanto la vista, y vio fijamente a su novia y a Víctor Stone intercambiando saliva de manera poco ortodoxa. Bien, suponiendo que hubiese algo ortodoxo en el intercambio de saliva. Wallace cerró los ojos con fuerza y maldijo. Había llegado a su casa sin darse cuenta y no estaba psicológicamente preparado para tanta demostración de afecto en el pórtico de su casa; así que sin poder soportarlo más, se dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección a la mansión de su mejor amigo.

Él sabía que iban a ser las nueve de la noche y que seguramente su tía lo iba a descuartizar vivo cuando regresara, o peor, le iba a quitar el internet; pero toda advertencia lógica por parte de su cerebro era inútil. Sólo había una cosa que le importaba ahora y esa era sacarse esa imagen de su cabeza. Así tuviese que tomarse su peso en alcohol y morir luego de una intoxicación.

Mientras tanto, y totalmente incauta, Jinx trataba de salirse de los brazos de los brazos del moreno que cada vez se volvían más posesivos y demandantes. En un principio de la relación, ella sí se había dado cuenta de la fogosidad del moreno, pero ciertamente había querido creer que era mera imaginación suya. Después de todo ella no era precisamente un osito cariñosito, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo, y su fiel apatía, las caricias pulposas de su novio le estaban empezando a asustar más que a sofocar.

Cuando al fin pudo zafarse de él con una excusa barata sobre mesclada entre el periodo, sus padres y algo relacionado con los movimientos de la Luna, Nicole le cerró la puerta en la cara al estupefacto luchador de la escuela de titanes.

Pegada contra la pared la muchacha dejó salir un suspiro pesado, mientras su novio se alejaba de la puerta con ganas de pegarse un tiro. Según Víctor, Jinx sólo se estaba haciendo la difícil; porque era una buena niña, y a pesar de lo que mucha gente pudiese pensar al verla de primera mano, era probable que vivir con un jefe de policía y una evangélica fanática hubiese creado en su mente la dulce idea de que había que evitar el sexo _y todas esas cosas malas. Lo que lo hacía a él el malo. _

Víctor tenía una agridulce sensación de satisfacción con esa idea, pues era una manera de ver el problema de su relación con una chica que en realidad sí le gustaba, sin herir de a mucho su ego. Pensando en esos temas termino en frente del edificio donde vivía Karen Beecher, su mejor amiga y ex novia. Habían terminado hace unos seis meses, pero por alguna razón siempre era en ella en la primera que pensaba cuando se trataba de hablar profundamente de algo. Víctor no era, después de todo, del tipo verdaderamente hablador. Y hay que diferenciar, el hablaba mierda todo el tiempo, pero sobre cosas verdaderamente importantes sólo hablaba con Karen.

Tocó la puerta tres veces y dio un paso hacia atrás, la luz del departamento se encendió. Como una rutina ya establecida Karen abrió la puerta de su casa, le sonrió con esa sonrisa melancólica que había quedado después de su horrible rompimiento y le invitó a pasar con su típico "hola, luchador"

Nicole por otra parte tenía otra manera de ver las cosas, y por supuesto otras personas con las que quejarse, como Raven y Argent que le comentaban vía Hotmail, sobre los por menores de la vida de Star y Robin, o de Garfield, mientras que ella simplemente insistía por cuarta vez esa semana que quería terminar con Víctor.

Si Wallace ya se estaba tomando su cuarta lata de cerveza con Dick, ella lo ignoraba.

Si Víctor se besaba apasionadamente con su ex novia, no había manera de que ella lo supiera.

Los problemas de su vida parecían insignificantes frente a la pantalla del computador, aun cuando se estuviese quejando de los mismos. El poder hipnótico del aparato era relajante ahora que el reloj marcaba las diez pasadas y estaba sola en su casa. Barry e Iris habían salido desde las nueve, según la nota que encontró en la nevera mientras buscaba el tarro de helado de chocolate, la cual también decía que no se comiera el helado si eran más de las nueve y que llegarían pasadas las tres porque iban a no sé qué reunión de la iglesia para padres.

Jinx se metió la decima cucharada de helado y miro el reloj que marcaba ahora pasadas las once. Se preguntó por primera vez en toda la noche, donde diablos estaría metido Wallace. Se levantó dándose cuenta de que ciertamente era bastante tarde y no había dado señales de vida.

Nicole apretó la cuchara de helado en sus manos y camino en dirección a las escaleras oscuras, en el silencio de la ahora aterradora casa. Nicole detestó haberse pasado las dos últimas horas viendo películas de terror…no, más bien detesto haberse pasado toda su vida viendo películas de terror.

Caminó dos pasos y antes de que tuviese tiempo de pensar el timbre de la casa sonó, haciéndola dar el grito más resonante de que su barrio hubiese escuchado en los últimos meses. El timbre dio paso a fuertes golpes en la puerta, y Nicky estuvo segura de que iba a llorar. Se encaminó lentamente hasta la entrada y aun armada con la cuchara de helado abrió la puerta de sopetón, encontrándose de frente con Dick Grayson en algo parecido a una sudadera-pijama.

-Nicole, ¿Estás bien? Escuche gritos- preguntó Grayson con una expresión de formal preocupación, haciendo a la aludida sentirse increíblemente estúpida. Dick miró la cuchara en las manos de la peli-rosa y contuvo la risa.

-No es por ser descortés contigo, ni nada, Dick, pero ¿qué diablos haces aquí? Son las doce menos cuarto de la noche- dijo ella ocultando su sonrojo mientras tiraba la cuchara del otro lado del recibidor. Dick suspiró y dio un paso hacia atrás para que la muchacha pudiese ver a su primo recostado contra la puerta, semiinconsciente.

-Este idiota se emborracho, gracias a Dios en mi casa, y pues tenía que traerlo entero a su casa- explicó Dick con cierto remordimiento. Después de todo había sido él quien le permitió tomarse las cervezas de la nevera personal de Bruce Wayne, su tutor legal.

-¿Por qué está así?- exclamó con sorpresa y enfado Nicole mientras se arrodillaba junto a Wally quien murmuraba cosas en su borrachera.

-Él dijo que eran penas de amor- mintió Dick de manera lamentable. En realidad Wallace no había dicho una sola palabra, lo que había hecho a Grayson no sólo aterrarse sino conmoverlo lo suficiente como para dejarlo tomar de la manera tan brutal como tomó.

Nicole, que no conocía de a mucho a Grayson, no se dio cuenta de la mentira y asumió que su estúpido primo se había tomado su peso en licor por la idiota de Kitten. Lo cuan lo ayudo en lo más mínimo a la nube negra que la recorría.

-Ah ya veo- fue lo único que salió de la boca de ella y el pelinegro levantó una ceja.

-Déjame ayudarte a acostarlo- ofreció de manera incomoda Dick. Realmente no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, sonaba bastante incomodo y ya había sido bastante difícil arrastrar al pelirrojo hasta la limosina y además de eso hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa. Había hecho la pregunta por mera caballerosidad, porque para rematar se estaba muriendo del sueño.

-No, no te preocupes, yo lo arrastro hasta arriba, igual no es tan difícil- contestó Jinx leyéndole los pensamientos. Aunque con más intenciones de que él se largara para poder dejar de contener las lagrimas de ira que le daba ver a su primo así por otra mujer; que por ayudar verdaderamente a Dick.

Grayson volvió a hacer la oferta a regañadientes y se sintió aliviado de que la muchacha volviera a rechazarlo, entonces con una cortes despedida se encaminó a la limosina, quedándose dormido sobre los cojines apenas cerró la puerta.

Nicole miró el auto marcharse y el olor de la gasolina le dio mareo. Luego volvió a mirar a su primo tirado sobre el tapete que decía: "_**Dios Bendiga este hogar**_"

Rechino los dientes.

Sí la irresponsabilidad tuviese una foto especifica en el diccionario de la real lengua española (online) esa sería la de su primo. Solamente a él se le ocurría emborracharse cuando vivía bajo el techo de una cristiana y un policía estricto abstemio. ¿Y por qué? Porque Kitten iba a ir al baile con el vándalo pirómano amante de las arañas de Bryan.

Pero ella no se iba a quedar con la espina, es que debería dejarlo allí tirado en la puerta de la casa para cuando llegaran sus padres de la iglesia.

Algo en su interior se movió. Quiso llamarlo culpa y rezongó. Bien, lo iba a meter dentro, pero si se ponía pesado lo tiraría de cabeza al excusado.

Lo tomó del brazo, y oh por dios, el aroma del alcohol era desagradable. Pero no podía taparse la nariz. Así que simplemente volteó la cara con fastidio, arrastrándolo hasta un poco más adentro de la entrada, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos con el pie.

-Joder, Wallace, colabora- chillo ella al sentir que su primo no estaba moviendo los pies, haciéndole doblar una de sus piernas por la fuerza que del cuerpo que caía sobre su espalda.

-Jinx- vaciló el adolescente con posibles síntomas de intoxicación, cuando iban por las escaleras. Nicole se lamentó.

-¿Qué?- le espetó ella mientras pensaba con rebosante sarcasmo que no podía haber elegido mejor día que un martes para emborracharse así.

-Jinx, perdóname…- comenzó el muchacho haciendo que ambos cayeran de boca sobre la cama del mismo. Nicole se retorció de rabia con el brazo de Wallace bruscamente apoyado sobre su pecho.

-¿Perdonarte por qué?- exclamó peleando sin aire mientras trataba de liberarse. Wallace presionó más fuerte.

-Perdóname por quererte- insistió incoherentemente el muchacho contra la mejilla de Nicole. Jinx se quedó en una piensa, pero algo dentro de ella le impedía hacer _malas interpretaciones. _

-Sí, y también te quiero, Wally ahora hazme el favor de quitarte de encima- chilló ella mientras Wallace se reía entre sus bocanadas de aroma a moneda sudada. Nicole volvió a intentar rodarse en la cama, y terminó debajo de Wallace.

Eran las doce y diez de la noche. Y si ignoraba a Wally riéndose sobre sus mejillas, podía escuchar el sonido indescriptible de la nevera funcionando, y el aire colándose por algún lado para recorrer los cuartos vacios de la casa. Suspiró.

-Yo sabía que no me ibas a creer- dijo de pronto el pelirrojo con su voz atolondrada. Nicole volteó la cara con un esfuerzo sobre humano para quedar ahora fijamente enfrente de él, mirando fijamente sus ojos rojos.

-¿Qué no te iba a creer qué?- cuestionó con resignación. Wallace acaricio su mejilla tan torpemente que casi le mete un dedo en el ojo.

-Que te quiero, Jinxie, que te quiero como mujer. Que me muero por besarte, hacerte el amor, llamarte mi novia, mierda, hasta-hasta me casaría contigo- soltó así de sopetón dejando a la muchacha de una sola piensa.

Ok, su artillería se calló. No había manera de que ella pudiese estar mal interpretando eso y mucho menos de que el alcohol fuese alucinógeno. Se acordó del dicho que dice: No hay más honesto que un borracho. Y se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que se lo partió porque estaba reseco.

-Wallace quítate- le suplicó con la voz entre cortada, pero él sólo se acomodo más sobre ella.

-Nicole, te quiero- repetía mientras su voz se hacía cada vez más tenue y las lágrimas de su prima corrían por sus mejillas como caudales después de lluvia de invierno.

-Dios, ¡esto es muy cruel!- dijo aun en camino a la aceptación la muchacha y Wallace la besó. Fue un beso básicamente horrible, estaba mojado y sabía alcohol, pero en medio de todo eso a Nicole no le importó. No le interesó un bledo porque, joder, puta, y Dios santo, eran los labios de Wallace. Si bien ya no era chicle de mora azul, y él ya no tenía que empinarse para alcanzarle la boca. Pero era él, esos ojos azules mirándola, esos cabellos rojos, esa sonrisa burlona. Borracho o no, por un momento de su vida iba a ser suyo.

No se contuvo más y le devolvió el beso. Mal dado y todo, le despertaba cada nervio de su organismo. E incluso borracho, Wallace no le hacía sentir asco ni fastidio.

En algún momento, Wallace se quedó dormido y Jinx se quedó besándose las mejillas. Al diablo con Víctor, al diablo con Rachel, Argent, Dick y Garfield. Al diablo con el que quisiera pensar que eso era asqueroso, que estaba mal, que eran como hermanos. Dios. TODOS AL DIABLO.

**Continuara. **

**Ok, espero leer sus comentarios, apuesto a que ya están medio feliz porque Jinx ya sabe que Wally la quiere y no precisamente por ser su prima. Bueno, mis lectores adorados, espero que mi manera de escribir les permita sentir las emociones y meterse dentro de la historia. **

**A todas las que ya me han encontrado en Deviantart, gracias por buscarme, espero ver sus fan arts pronto es un honor que lean y les guste mis historia. **


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: ya saben la rutina. No me pertenece, la historia sí. **

**Capitulo: Segunda toma. **

Cuando el despertador sonó, dos minutos después de que ella hubiese conciliado el sueño, Nicole sintió unas increíbles ganas de llorar. No se podía creer que tuviese que ir a clases cuando tenía la cabeza hecha una ecuación diferencial. Pero lo que menos procesaba era que su primo estuviese encima suyo después de haberle dicho que la amaba tan fervientemente que se casaría con ella. Por un segundo se preguntó sí eso era legal para primos que no compartían lazos sanguíneos y se quedó soñando una telenovela mexicana mientras pasaban quince minutos después de que sonó la alarma del celular.

Wallace miró con increíble esfuerzo debajo de él y tras sentir el sabor a resaca todos los recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza. Se preguntó cuál sería verdad o mentira, pero era obvio hasta donde era verdad la película que se le pasaba por la cabeza, al estar su prima debajo de él aún vestida.

Lo siguiente que escucharon ambos adormilados muchachos fue la puerta abrirse y la impertinente luz del pasillo entró para tocar sus ojerosas vistas. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Aunque por sus cabeza la misma pregunta de que si se encontraban en una pose comprometedora o no se les cruzó por la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Oigan, van a llegar tarde al colegio si no se levantan ya- escucharon la voz firme de Barry desde la puerta y dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio. Aun si estaba la pierna de Jinx alrededor de la cintura de Wally, o el brazo de él apretando la espalda de ella, no había poder humano que le hiciera pensar a su padre adoptivo que eso era inapropiado. Él estaba más allá del límite del despiste.

Jinx y su primo se levantaron al mismo tiempo y sin mirarse contestaron que ya se iban. Barry les hizo una graciosa amenaza sobre el helado que había quedado junto a la computadora de la sala, y luego se fue a acostar porque estaba rendido gracias a las locuras religiosas de su esposa.

Ambos adolescentes enfrentaron entonces el incomodo silencio del cuarto y la acusadora luz del pasillo que les caía en la cara iluminando la cama. Hacía el típico frio de la madrugada, y había algunos grillos cantando en algún rincón del cuarto.

Jinx se pasó las manos por los ojos para despertarse apropiadamente y antes de que su primo pudiese decirle una sola palabra ella salió corriendo disparada al baño diciendo que tenía un examen a la primera hora, dando ejemplo de la más patética mentira del año.

Wallace la miró salir con una expresión bastante confusa. Estaba casi seguro, entre lo que el dolor de cabeza le permitía, que tenían la primera clase juntos y que no había ningún examen. Deseo no haber estado borracho la noche anterior para saber qué era lo que debía de hacer ahora, si disculparse, culpar al alcohol o lavarse los dientes y besarla de nuevo. La respuesta no llegó así que lo único que decidió a que esperaría a que su prima reaccionara. Total y lo peor que podía hacer era arrancarle el corazón y pisotearlo con un no. Todos pasamos por eso…

Se apuró a los quince minutos al baño y la miró salir en toalla corriendo para el cuarto. La sintió chocar contra su pecho y por dos segundos intercambiaron una mirada de terror parecida a la que alguien pone en un examen oral para el que no estudió.

-Perdón- dejó salir con voz ronca él mientras sin mirarla se metió al baño y Nicole creyó que se iba a morir de taquicardia allí mismo. Pero gracias a Dios ella no tenía dotes de médico y enseguida corrió a vestirse. No sabía si debía esperarlo para hablar una vez hubo desayunado. Ni Barry ni Iris estaban en despiertos, y la tentación de iniciar el tema era muy grande.

¿Pero que iba a decirle? Algo sutil cómo "Wally aquí está tu cereal…oye de casualidad ¿te acuerdas que dijiste que querías hacerme el amor ayer?"

Se rió de la escena en su cabeza, pero honestamente se la estaba pensando. La única cosa que le impidió hacerlo fueron los ojos azules del pelirrojo mirándola fijamente desde la puerta. Abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, simplemente estaba allí, con un Jean y sus malditos ojos azules que la dejaban tan muda como estaba él.

Por un segundo a Jinx se le pasó por la cabeza que se le debía de haber olvidado, y de alguna manera su subconsciente armó un excelente argumento sobre el funcionamiento del cerebro de su primo que le daba la más perfecta razón para no tener que decirle nada al respecto. Así que antes de que su propio primo superara el ser mudo momentáneo ella salió corriendo al colegio.

Wallace la miró partir sin decir una palabra, y estuvo seguro de que no iba a entrar a la primera clase.

Para cuando al fin él se digno a llegar al colegio la segunda clase ya había comenzado pero él no buscó su salón sino el de Dick. Lo encontró dormido sobre el pupitre mientras el profesor de lenguas extranjeras le hablaba en japonés, mandarín o algo por el estilo. Wallace se rió abiertamente desde la puerta cuando su mejor amigo de hecho le contestó perfectamente al sujeto en el idioma que le estuviese hablando que por favor lo dejara en paz.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el docente sacara al pelinegro de gafas oscuras de su clase.

Dick salió pasándose los dedos por debajo de las gafas y luego lo miró. No tenía buen aspecto detrás de los lentes de sol, pero Wally se podía dar el lujo de ignorar eso. Para algo era su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes clases de algebra- le dijo Grayson en cuanto se dio cuenta de su existencia. Su tono de voz no sonaba molesto, sino cansado; eso era una buena señal.

Wallace miró a ambos lados de los pasillos para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie que escuchara lo que iba a decir. Luego jaló a su mejor amigo del cuello y lo hizo encovarse para que lo escuchase.

-Me bese con Nicole ayer- susurró.

-¿Aún estás borracho?- reaccionó Dick mientras las gafas se le caían del rostro por la impresión dejando entre ver las ojeras debajo de sus ojos azules. Wallace le regaló una mirada de basilisco.

- ¿Cómo de que si aún estoy borracho? Claro que no, ¿qué te crees que soy?- exclamó zarandeándolo de manera infantil. Dick lo hizo detenerse tomándolo por los hombros y lo miró a travez de sus gafas con toda la seriedad del caso.

-Escúchate a ti mismo, me estás diciendo que en un lapso de seis horas al fin le dijiste a Nicole que la amabas y la besaste. Han pasado ocho años desde que me dijiste que ella te gustaba, así que perdóname si no me lo trago enseguida- soltó Grayson en un susurro que amenazaba con subirse de tono, por lo que el pelirrojo lo jaló aun más lejos de los pasillos, ya encaminándose a la sala del conserje donde el olor a químicos de limpieza alejaba hasta a los profesores.

Allí le comentó todo lo que en su mente alcanzaba a aparecer con claridad, la remolcada, la cama, las lágrimas y el beso. Lo siguiente tenía que ver con el quedándose inconsciente pero ese no era el punto, la cosa era que enserio se estaba volviendo loco con todo y necesitaba un maldito concejo.

-¿Y ella que te dijo? O que hizo- le preguntó pragmáticamente su mejor amigo antes de decirle nada relacionado a lo que tenía o no que hacer.

-Nada, simplemente no me mira a la cara- le contestó atropellando las palabras Wallace. En ese momento sonó la campana del cambio de hora y ambos siguieron caminando a toda velocidad al patio del colegio para que nadie les jodiera la vida, como lo habían estado haciendo desde aquella broma del primer día de clases.

-Me imagino que estarás pensando lo que le vas a decir entonces- le decía Grayson mientras caminaban.

-¿Qué? No, yo no creo que…

-No, hermano, tú tienes que hablar con ella, no me vas a decir que casi te intoxicaste ayer para correrle ahora que sabe cómo te sientes, te dejas de estupideces y le dices- gruñó con impaciencia Dick mientras lo cogía del cuello señalando la puerta del colegio. Wally se soltó de manera brusca pero no estaba en posición de discutir lo que le acababa de decir el de cabellos negros. De hecho él sabía que tenía toda la razón.

Pero…tenía terror, miedo de su reacción. Dick no necesitaba que se lo dijera, hubiera sido algo gay el decírselo, y la verdad eso no cambiaba nada. Tenía que hablar con Nicole. Así que sin más ni más le aseguró a Grayson que lo haría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

-La oportunidad es que la lleves a donde puedan hablar, como me acabas de hacer a mi…

-No hables mucho, Dick- le interrumpió Wallace golpeándolo amistosamente en el brazo- te tomo tres años conseguir y un chismografía conseguir que Star se hiciera su novia, no tienes nada que decir sobre hacer la oportunidad ni nada de eso.

-Tres años, no ocho- le picó él aludido con el mismo tono amistoso. Wally suspiró.

-Pero no es tu prima- dejó salir con ese tono de preocupación que era tan impropio de él. Dick lo miró con pesar.

-Nicole tampoco es tu prima, métetelo en la cabeza o no vas a poder hacer esto, Wally- fue lo único que pudo decirle, aun cuando sabía que no era la sangre el problema. Y de hecho ya lo había estudiado por mucho tiempo para poder entender a su amigo.

Las convicciones humanas eran el problema, la familia era un núcleo mental. Así como un bebe jamás sentirá a una mujer que nunca ha visto como su madre, como si puede sentir a la que lo adoptó como tal; lo mismo ocurrida en este caso. Las barreras mentales eran las que tenía Wallace ahora, y aunque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que él amase a Nicole, lo era para todo lo demás.

Maldita ironía, pues sería más útil que en un principio funcionaran para frenarle las hormonas en vez de tenerlo cómo un carro a noventa de velocidad y sin gasolina.

Dick se dio cuenta de que ya no había más nada que decir cuando la mirada de Wallace tocó el miso así que con una despedida de mano se dirigió a la clase de gimnasia de Star. Estaba seguro de que se iba a sorprender demasiado (y con suerte agradablemente) de que se estuviese volando una clase para verla.

Wallace se dejó caer en uno de los muros pensativamente mientras lo veía marchar. Y se dedico la siguiente media hora a pensar en lo que debía decirle a Jinx. También en el estado al que debería mudarse si de casualidad lo mandaba a exorcizar.

Mientras tanto Nicole estaba hecha un ocho en su clase de literatura. Estaba exponiendo sobre el libro que se había leído así como de la autora, aunque la verdad no lo hacía nada bien; confundía fechas y se atormentaba moviéndose de puesto en el mismo lugar repetidamente.

Cuando la clase al fin acabo salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

No podía dejar de pensar en Wally y en lo que había pasado en la madrugada.

Nicole estaba segura de que en algún momento Wallace recordaría y se daría cuenta de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Se preguntaba una y otra vez que le diría, cómo diablos se lo tomaría o sí simplemente se partiría de la risa. Por ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que ya lo sabía. Porque desafortunadamente para él, la resaca no era un productor de amnesia en para su rápido metabolismo.

Jinx suspiró y miró entre los pasillos abarrotados de alumnos la figura corpulenta de su futuro ex novio; entonces hizo una cara de fastidio. No quería tener que pasar por esto ahora, pero parecía que no había de otra. Víctor ya estaba acercando su cara a la suya así que definitivamente tenía que reaccionar. Se echó un paso hacia atrás y puso su mano sobre su boca cual policía de tránsito.

- Espérate allí- le dijo rápidamente y una rápida sensación de pánico se pasó por el rostro del moreno.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó en un tono que parecía entre preocupado y desconcertado. A Nicole se le pasó por supuesto la culpa que había en sus ojos. No había que juzgarla, ella tenía prisa por terminar la conversación que iban a tener, no tenía por qué darse cuenta de que Stone había cometido un desliz la noche anterior y que por ello estaba reaccionando como si le estuviese apuntando con una nueve milímetros.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo a secas ella y lo arrastró al patio de la escuela.

Wallace estaba en un rincón del mismo lugar sentado y los vio llegar caminando uno junto al otro. Desde donde se encontraba no podía escuchar una sola palabra de lo que estaban diciendo, y la verdad es que no quería hacerlo. El verlos juntos, dirigiéndose a hurtadillas a quien sabe que recóndito lugar de la escuela le daba un nudo en el estomago.

De pronto se sentía estúpido. Por qué debería creer que Nicole lo iba a escoger a él para complicarse la vida cuando obviamente ya tenía a alguien que le gustaba lo suficiente como para salirse de clases y manchar su registro de alumna perfecta. Se estaba haciendo falsas expectativas, y eso ahora le hacía verse a sí mismo como patético.

No quiso levantarse de donde se encontraba para no interrumpirles. Pero mientras Nicole y Víctor discutían sobre el hecho de terminar, él se estaba armando de amargura.

-No veo cual es el problema de nuestra relación- fueron las palabras que dijo el moreno, y que Wallace no escuchó. Nicole se pasó la mano por la cara sintiendo nauseas en el estomago. No le hacía ningún bien tener que ser la mala del paseo.

-Mira, tú eres un chico genial y atento, pero yo no siento química entre nosotros- le dijo lo más honesta que pudo y Víctor lucia furibundo.

-Claro que no sientes ninguna química, todo lo que haces es echarte para atrás cuando trato de demostrarte cuanto te quiero- repuso con rabia el muchacho.

-No es eso…- intentó decir Jinx, pero él la interrumpió.

-Yo te he tenido toda la paciencia del caso, he intentado que esto funcione- le señalaba con indignación Stone, a lo que ella simplemente podía responder asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando el suelo; que últimamente le estaba pareciendo bastante interesante, porque no podía dejar de observarlo.

-Eso no cambia nada- le dijo al fin cuando él se hubo callado- puedes intentar todo lo que quieras pero yo no voy a mentirte, ni me voy a mentir a mí misma, esto no funciona…lo siento mucho, pero se acabo Víctor, trágatelo y sigue con tu vida, no me interesa si me odias.

Dicho eso la muchacha se alejo del lugar a zancadas, Víctor se quedo allí y le dio un puñetazo a la pared. No había nada que hacer.

Mientras entraba al edificio de los salones de clases, Jinx miró donde minutos antes estaba Wallace y admiró por mera casualidad el rincón vacio. Se dio cuenta de que así era como sentía la boca del estomago…vacía. Luego entró a clases.

No vio a Wallace sino hasta que entró al salón comedor para la hora del almuerzo. Estaba sentado con Dick y Garfield escuchado los malos chistes del chico de cabellos tinturados de verde. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba con solo pensar en acercarse, pero sabía que si hablaba con Rachel o Toni que estaban del otro lado del comedor hablando con Star Fire de sabe dios que cosa, iba a cambiar de opinión y terminaría dejando pasar la oportunidad de hablar con su primo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Apretando la bandeja que tenía en las manos llegó enfrente de los tres chicos y se mordió la lengua para poder concentrarse. Dick le saludó con sorpresa y cortesía mientras que Garfield simplemente le dio un hola. Nicole dedujo que mientras estuviese en el colegio estaría eternamente ligada a las acciones de sus amigas, pero no tenía porque mentir en ese momento le importaba un cuerno.

Wallace ni la miró. Eso sí le importaba.

-Primi… ¿Wally puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó tragándose el miedo de un sopetón. Wallace tenía la cabeza recostada en la mano.

-¿Para qué o qué?- le preguntó con un tono de fingido aburrimiento el pelirrojo en medio del ruido de los demás estudiantes y los platos moviéndose. Jinx perdió un poco de impulso con esa actitud.

-No…pues, sobre lo de anoche- le dijo de manera sutil aunque aún estaban enfrente de Dick y Garfield.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Wally con apatía y Dick le dio un pisotón debajo de la mesa, lo que lo forzó a contener la respiración para no gritar, pero pudo disimularlo bastante bien. Nicole suspiró desanimada.

- No pues que llegaste borracho ¿no te acuerdas?- cuestionó con un dulce doble sentido y una muy bien fingida sonrisa burlona ella. Wallace al fin la miró. Sus ojos azules eran fríos; así que Nicole deseó que no lo hubiese hecho.

-Yo sí me acuerdo de todo lo que pasó anoche, no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar, igual gracias por protegerme de mis tíos, ahora si quieres ¿puedes irte a tu mesa? Estamos hablando de algo personal aquí- le dijo él de manera bastante grosera y con eso terminó la conversación. Nicole se sintió terrible, aunque nadie se dio cuenta cuando se dobló en sus talones y dejó la cafetería.

Nadie tenía porque creer que había algo fuera de lo común. Y ella no iba a mostrarlo…nadie se daría cuenta de sus lagrimas mientras corría al baño y se encerraba en un cubículo vacio diciéndose una y otra vez que no tenía por qué llorar, aunque de todos modos la tristeza corría por sus mejillas. No, nadie se dio cuenta.

Para cuando se acabaron las clases Nicole se fue del colegio sin revisar si K.F. le había dejado una última rosa. No necesitaba ser adivina para saber que su casillero estaba vacío.

Entre tanto Wallace se aguantaba a Dick y a Star Fire en sus acaramelados primeros días de pareja. La única razón por la que no se apuraba era porque sabía que en su casa iba a estar Nicole, por otro lado la otra única razón para no criticar a su amigo era porque sabía que si abría la boca Grayson iba a iniciar con sus indirectas y sarcasmos que no lo hacían sentir mejor. En su maletín estaba la última carta de K.F. para Jinx junto a una rosa marchita.

Star dijo algo relacionado con encontrarse en McDonald's con Argent y Raven, a lo que Wallace reaccionó frunciendo el seño.

-Nicole no dijo nada de ir a McDonald's- dijo Dick de una manera poco usual en él, pero su novia siendo la persona más dulce y sociable de la ciudad lo tomó como sólo otro progreso de sus habilidades sociales.

-Oh, eso es porque ella no va a ir- señaló Star con tristeza. Ambos jóvenes la miraron de manera extraña, no era muy común que el trío gótico se separara para usa salida al mundo exterior.

-¿Y eso?- cuestionó Wallace enarcando una ceja, y maldijo por dentro su curiosidad.

-Es que ella no contesta su celular, y nosotras ya le habíamos dicho, Raven, que la conoce más, dice que podemos ir sin ella que seguramente está haciendo algo importante, entonces pues…aja, vamos- respondió Star con sus ojos verdes moviéndose constantemente al recordar con claridad lo que le contaba a los muchachos. A Dick se le hizo muy extraño, pero Wally imaginó que se estaría besuqueando con Víctor en algún otro lado.

Pensó que quizás aún podría pedirle a Slade que lo entrenara toda la tarde, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir que no quería ir Dick y Star ya lo estaban arrastrando al restaurante de comida rápida. Sea lo que fuese, nada podría ser peor que volver a ver a la de cabello rosado a la cara.

Decidió, ya una vez en el restaurante, que al menos intentaría distraerse. Pero parecía que le hubiese caigo algo encima, sal probablemente, porque de pura mala suerte se encontró de cara en el restaurante con Víctor que salía de malas pulgas con Garfield del establecimiento.

Wallace no pudo evitar notar que no estaba con su prima y sin querer se le salió la pregunta por la boca. "¿Y Jinx?" fue lo que escuchó que sonaba con su tono de voz. Víctor le dio una mirada de rabia, una que al pelirrojo no le agradó.

-No sé, ni me interesa- gruñó como respuesta el moreno a lo que Wallace captó que habían terminado, o que probablemente habían tenido una pelea muy gruesa. Afortunadamente para él hablaba el idioma masculino a la perfección y no se equivocaba cuando creía que ya su prima no tenía nada con el atleta que se marchaba del restaurante como alma que lleva el diablo.

De pronto se le aceleró el corazón.

Sus pies se aceleraron y al mismo ritmo que el de su corazón. Lo siguiente que Dick y Star vieron fue el polvo que levantó Wallace al salir corriendo para su casa.

Entre tanto Jinx ya llevaba rato de haber llegado a la casa, había almorzado, se había despedido de sus padres que como siempre salían en la tarde cuando ellos volvían del colegio. Supuso que era lo bueno de ser adultos oficialmente, no tener niñera y devolverles sus vidas a sus padres.

Sí, eso debía de ser bueno.

Ahora estaba encerrada en su cuarto, con los auriculares del mp3 a todo volumen escuchando la música más animada que tenía en el aparato. Mordía su lápiz. Eran eso de las cinco de la tarde, y se estaba rompiendo la cabeza para resolver la tarea de biología que daba la desgracia que estaba particularmente complicada, cuando además hacía calor.

Quizás si no hubiese hecho calor a ella no le interesaría, pero hacía un calor inhumano, cosa que empeoraba porque su padre, el sheriff más estricto del estado, estaba cometiendo crimen contra sus derechos humanos al no dejarla encender el aire acondicionado a horas tan tempranas. Pero joder, estaba sudando en un top y un culi-short. Si eso no era morirse de calor, entonces ella no tenía ni idea de que era.

Suspiró. Aún no se había dignado a averiguar si su primo seguía con vida en el universo desde su desagradable charla en el comedor del colegio, y debía de aceptar que era eso, y no el clima, lo que no la dejaba concentrarse en las partes más importantes de las bacterias que producían cáncer de mama en las mujeres del África.

No se movió de donde estaba… ¿para qué? ¿Para llorar de nuevo? No, ella no quería…se podía demorar lo que quisiera, se podía emborrachar lo que quisiera, a ella no le importaba ya. Él ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y- ¿esa fue la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose de una patada?

Nicole quitó la vista de su cuaderno y vio como si bien su puerta estaba estrellada contra la pared del cuarto no era porque alguien la hubiese pateado, era que su primo la acababa de abrir con la fuerza de quien sabe que súper héroe de comic. Estaba agitado, sudado y tenía los cabellos alborotados. Jinx lo miraba como a un fantasma.

-¿Terminaste con Víctor?- de preguntó una vez obtuvo su aliento de vuelta. Nicole suspiró y se dio media vuelta para pretender que no le interesaba el asunto.

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Te importa?- refunfuñó ella pretendiendo concentrarse en su cuaderno. Lo siguiente que sintió entre sus dedos fue la rosa marchita que caía sobre su cuaderno y una nota con la letra de K.F.

La nota estaba arrugada, y Nicole estaba patidifusa. Sus manos temblorosas buscaron el borde del papel y lo abrieron. Luego tubo que leer tres veces la única línea que se encontraba en el papel para que su cerebro captara el mensaje. "_**Yo soy Kid Flash, att Wally" **_decía con la letra que la había estado embelesando por más o menos el tiempo que salió con Stone. De pronto todo tubo sentido. Claro, la razón por la que Víctor no hablaba como su poeta misterioso no era porque sufriera de doble personalidad, sino porque simplemente no era él.

Jamás se había sentido tan aliviada en toda su vida. Terminar con Víctor había estado mejor entonces de lo que ella pensaba, y ya no había duda de que en definitiva era lo correcto.

Wallace posó sus manos sobre sus hombros interrumpiendo su rápido momento de alivio y todos los poros de su humanidad se erizaron al instante. El pelirrojo posó sus labios sobre el ovulo de su oreja repitiendo las palabras de la noche anterior, pero ella estaba lela. Alejada de la realidad.

Algo sobre amor, algo de lo que sus fantasías estaban llenas y que no necesitaba que entender totalmente para saber lo que significaba. No fue necesario un sí, Wallace conocía sus respuestas por cada reacción que le daba el acariciarle los brazos con la punta de la yema de los dedos. De pronto el calor de la habitación desapareció y todo lo que quedaron fueron los besos que ambos se dieron.

Ahora sí era una confesión perfecta.

**Continuara…**

**Siguiente capítulo: Una cita. **

**Al fin se puede respirar de la boca de uno y el otro, y ella se ríe y él sabe que es suya. Pero…y si te miran, y si te descubren… ¿Y qué haces cuando llueve granizo y estás perdido en plena noche? **

_Se aproxima el drama y el final. No sin antes darles un cap del más puro y dulce flinx en: Una cita. Nos vemos. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota de la Autora: ¡Feliz año! Como saben TT no me pertenece, la historia sí. **

**Capitulo nueve: Una cita. **

Jinx se estaba vistiendo en su cuarto, con la mente en el último planeta de la galaxia. Aun no se podía creer todo lo que había pasado de un día para otro ni mucho menos le cabía en la cabeza que todo eso fuese verdad. Quizás por eso aún no les había dicho a sus mejores amigas. Si ni ella misma se lo creía, cómo iban a hacerlo Rachel y Toni.

Suspiró.

-Te ves muy linda- le interrumpió la voz de su p… novio. Sí, técnicamente eso era lo que se suponía que habían acordado que sería Wally desde hacía ya dos días enteros. Apenas cabían en sí mismo de los nervios del estado de estupidización humana en su punto más alto.

-¿Enserio? Es mi ropa de siempre- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la de cabellos rosados aunque ciertamente era verdad. No es cómo si el vivir juntos le permitiera tener escondido algo de él. Wallace sonrió.

-Bueno eso quiere decir que te ves muy linda todos los días- le dijo con abierto galanteo, dejándola de una sola pieza. Era raro. No raro como cuando alguien se come un clavo, pero sí la hacía sentir fuera de lugar; y eso la hacía feliz.

Cómo siempre le dijo a Wally que se guardara sus comentarios para la calle porque ella no se lo iba a creer, aunque claro está vez bromeaba. Su novio, y de nuevo se repetía en la cabeza que no estaba soñando, le añadió a su opinión el hecho de que le encantaba que siguiera siendo ella misma. Por un momento se le había ocurrido pensar que se le aparecería alguien diferente por todo eso, que probablemente se sentiría nerviosa o algo por el estilo. A lo que Jinx simplemente le sonrió mintiendo con gracia afirmando que no lo estaba.

Bajaron las escaleras, era sábado e iban a ver una película en el cine. Supuestamente una de un pingüino que baila mejor que Justin quien sabe qué. Pero cualquier cosa era mejor que ver a Fred morirse épicamente en Harry Potter.

Jinx se sonrió, claro cualquier cosa era mejor si estaba con Wallace. Por muy cursi y tonto que eso sonara, y sí ella sabía que estaba siendo cursi. No importaba.

De pronto Wally le tomó de la mano y el corazón le hizo una pirueta de campeonato. Estaban aun dentro de la casa, pero parecía según sus lindos ojos azules que no se podía resistir a hacerlo. Claro, estaba como loco nuevo, mejor que juguete estrenado en navidad.

-Wally- le dijo Nicole aun temiendo que los vieran sus padres. El pelirrojo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Te da miedo? Jinxy tiene miedo, Jinxy tiene miedo- no acababa de decir esto cuando la mano firme de Barry se puso sobre su hombro. A ambos jóvenes se les salió el corazón por la boca cuando aquel hombre posó su mirada firme y siempre neutral sobre ellos. Y ya habían empezado a rezar cuando el policía soltó la risotada.

-Ya, deja de molestar a tu prima, Wallace- dijo aquel hombre y como si fuesen niños pequeños les separó las manos y besó la mejilla de su hija.

Jinx apenas y era capaz de hablar.

-S…se te olvidó algo ¿verdad, papá?- le dijo la muchacha con un mal disimulado nerviosismo. Barry se rió de esa manera tan paternal con la que siempre parecía reírse. Y un nudo en el fondo del estomago de Jinx se retorció.

-Sí, corazón, se me quedó el medidor de velocidad, unos amigos y yo vamos a ir a vigilar cerca de la casa de Bruce Wayne porque últimamente se están armando carreras por allá- le contestó el aludido mientras caminaba por la casa buscando entre los cajones el dichoso aparato que parecía una pequeña secadora de cabello con televisión miniatura incluida.

Cuando al fin lo encontró se despidió con la mano y caminó fuera de la casa dejándolos en una sola pieza. Jinx lo sabía, sabía que cuando tuvieran las agallas para tirarse al mundo encima los que más iban a atragantarse iban a ser sus padres. Iris y Barry Allen, las personas más moralistas y respetadas por la comunidad dejaron que un simulacro de incesto se formara bajo su propio techo, Dios los proteja de lo que se les iba a venir.

Volteó la vista y vio al pelirrojo luchando con las ganas de tomarle la mano. Suspiró. Estiró el brazo y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él porque si lo que les iba a caer era el infierno mismo entonces al menos debían hacer que valiera la pena. Cuando Wallace apretó sus dedos se dijo así misma que si lo valía.

Para cuando entraron al cine la película ya llevaba unos minutos de haber empezado. Muchas de las personas eran niños en grupos familiares, francamente no había una sola pareja a la redonda del lugar, pero para ellos eso hasta era mucho más agradable. Si honestamente, es que no hay nada mejor que ser el único par de personas al que la gente manda a un motel.

Jinx estaba tratando de prepararse psicológicamente para el asunto en cuestión. Nunca en su vida había sido lo suficientemente masoquista para preguntarle a Wally como le había ido en sus citas y después del incidente con Stone no creía pero en nadie. Y hasta cierto punto eso le estaba dando algo de escalofríos.

Y si no le gustaba después de todo. Ya le había pasado antes esperando navidad que después de abrir los regalos le quedaba un sabor de desazón insatisfecho.

El pelirrojo pasó el brazo alrededor de ella y puso la otra mano sobre el brazo de la silla. Sonreía y miraba concentrado la pantalla. Jinx por un segundo se petrificó, pero al cabo de quince minutos, o por lo menos eso calculo tras tres canciones de los pingüinos bailarines esos, se pudo relajar y recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Wally.

Tenía el aroma de colonia para hombre, profundo y engatusador. Jinx no se dio cuenta en qué momento la película se acabó y Wallace no había intentado nada fuera de lo normal. Le había tomado la mano, pero había sido casi que infantil. Estaba bien, supuso, claro nada de eso tenía porque ser incomodo, no sabía que estaba esperando que hiciera. Y todas las paredes que había preparado para no traumarse de lo que fuese o no a hacer el pelirrojo de pronto se cayeron.

Ella no se dio cuenta pero en se había quedado mirando de pronto a Wallace con una expresión medio idiota, estaba contenta de haberse equivocado, o mejor dicho estaba feliz de que se hubiese equivocado pero que aun así no fuese incomodo.

Wallace se la pilló.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó mientras caminaban de regreso a casa comiendo crepe relleno de crema de chocolate cada uno. Jinx se despabiló y el dulce terminó en el suelo.

Wallace se rió, claro, era de esperarse que lo hiciera así como era lógico que le terminara regalando la mitad de su crepe. Esto le venía pasando desde que tenían conocimiento el uno del otro. Manzanas acarameladas, Algodones de azúcar, chocolates, palomitas de feria, y hasta simples galletas, todas terminaban en el suelo si Nicole no estaba completamente concentrada en lo que se estaba comiendo. Una de las características típicas de su mala suerte, y una razón por la que en su familia jamás le dejaban llevar la última tanda de postres en navidad (O ninguna otra fiesta)

Torpe no era, eso ella lo sabía porque una torpe no gana medallas de oro en torneos de gimnasia, no, una torpe termina rompiéndose el cuello en el primer intento a menos que tuviesen tremenda condición física anormal como la que tenía **Kole Weathers **que se había caído ya tres veces del trampolín sin si quiera ganarse un esguince.

No, ella sólo tenía mala suerte, y por eso es que Wally le decía Jinx en primer lugar.

Se detuvo de pronto.

-Oye, K.F.- le dijo de pronto al recordar una cosa que él le había dicho unos pocos meses atrás. Wally la miró con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Sí, dime?- escuchó ella que le decía.

-¿Por qué te resulta tan divertido decirme Jinx? – le preguntó con toda la curiosidad del caso. Wallace se rió entre dientes y miró para otro lado. A Nicole eso no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-A mi no me hace gracia decirte Jinx, a mi me hace gracia decirte Jinxy- le corrigió él y siguió caminando a paso lento. Aunque a él siempre le encantaba ir de carreras a Nicole siempre le parecía que le ponía frenos a los zapatos cuando estaba con ella, y no estaba lejos de la realidad a West le hubiese gustado hacer muchos minutos de su vida eternos, especialmente cuando estaba con ella, y perversamente el momento en el que se metió a su cuarto a las cinco de la mañana.

-No te entiendo- le dijo mordiendo el delicioso dulce y llenándose así toda la boca de jarabe de chocolate. Wally le pasó el pulgar por donde estaba la mancha y luego la besó. Fue inesperado y duró tan poco que Nicole fue capaz de sentir su solida ineptitud para responderle.

-Yo creo que Jinx es un buen apodo para ti porque significa condenado, maldición, y es apropiado porque yo creía que mis sentimientos por ti estaban condenados- le explicó Wallace con toda la seriedad que el caso ameritaba, pero Nicole soltó inmediatamente una carcajada.

-Cállate, eso suena al peor argumento para una novela mexicana que alguna vez haya escuchado- le criticó la de cabellos rosados apenas conteniendo algunas carcajadas. Wallace sonrió divertido.

Ciertamente tenía razón.

-Pero si fuese una novela mexicana tendríamos más años- debatió West cuando Nicole dejó de reírse. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No tanto, es que los actores mexicanos son como viejos, y les ponen la edad que tú y yo tenemos, además si fuese una novela mexicana como Dios (o el diablo) manda tú serías novio de Kitten, Yo hubiese sido violada por Víctor, mientras él se acostaba con su amante que también sería Kitten, y yo estaría esperando un hijo tuyo, pero tú no me creerías porque sabrías que Víctor y yo estuvimos juntos porque te lo hubiese dicho Dick que no sabría tampoco que fue…

Wallace la miraba hablar, totalmente abstraída en lo que estaba diciendo. Y es que era hilarante, tanto que Nicole se estaba empezando a reír de nuevo. Hasta a Wally le estaban entrando ganas de reírse con semejante trama tan dramática y cursi que se estaban planteando.  
Podía casi que imaginarse así mismo diciendo alguna frase tonta como "Nicole no puedo estar contigo porque Kitten está esperando un hijo mío" o un acercamiento dramático a la cara de Star Fire en el que le decían que Black Fire era adoptada o algo por el estilo.

Aunque entre otras cosas no es como si eso no fuese bueno, lo de que Black Fire fuese adoptada por supuesto, hasta creíble les resultaba.

De pronto la casa estaba enfrente de ellos, y el dulce se había acabado. La basura aun no había sido recogida pues era particularmente temprano, y se podía escuchar a algunos perros ladrando en los jardines vecinos. Por primera vez Wally se fijó que no había mucho de perfecto en el vecindario o al menos no tanto como él siempre había pensado y ahora le parecía mucho más agradable.

-Pero Víctor nunca haría nada por el estilo- le distrajo de pronto su novia con un juicio bastante calmado sobre la incongruencia de su trama.

-¿A no?- cuestionó con fingida curiosidad, él ya conocía bastante al sujeto en cuestión como para dudarlo. Él estaba seguro de que ella tenía razón, ser un Casanova no era sinónimo de violador, o al menos no en este caso.

-No, él es cosa seria, es decir es un muy mal perdedor y es bastante acelerado, pero al menos acepta un no por respuesta.

-¡Huy, Dios! Porque dejamos a tan gran eminencia entonces- bromeó él abriendo la puerta de la casa. Jinx rodó los ojos y entró detrás de él.

-No me hagas preguntas idiotas, Wally- soltó con todo brillo de su personalidad y se dejó caer en el sofá, subiendo los pies en el mueble.

Wallace se sentó en el espacio que aun quedaba en el sofá dado que Jinx en realidad no era tan alta como para ocuparlo todo y encendió la televisión. Estaban dando un especial de música que a los dos les gustaba. Era blues y la casa vacía tenía un aire más agradable con esa música.

-Jinx- dijo interrumpiendo el agradable silencio que tenían.

Nicole no lo estaba mirando, pero no tenía que hacerlo para saber que tenía su mirada azul asesino clavada en su humanidad. Lo que le estaba diciendo sonaba divertido, tonto y divertido.

Quería que le respondiera. Claro, quería que ella pusiera en palabras lo que ambos sabían por mero fetiche o vanidad.

-Porque me gustas más tú, supongo- dejó salir de manera que era posible herirle el ego un poco con el supongo. No tuvo efecto, Wallace estaba sobre ella bajo la música de blues acariciando su cintura. Todo la sala giraba a su alrededor y ella se sentía mareada.

-Sabes- le dijo.

-¿Qué?- pudo dejar salir de su boca con un somero toque de cordura.

-te adoro- fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de apoderarse de sus labios. El beso era como un interruptor de fuegos artificiales. ¿Dónde era que estaban?

Despacio, no había prisa, profundo, sin retorno. Así era el momento, Wallace le acariciaba la mejilla y empezaba a bajar lentamente por el cuello besando justo en el esternocleidomastoideo. Oh dios, de verdad estaba medio drogada para saberse el nombre de donde la estaba besando, que diablos ella ni si quiera estaba pensando cuando las manos del pelirrojo la empujaron un poco hacia arriba por el cuello.

Un sonido parecido al de la puerta abriéndose le pareció que se escuchó en la televisión, o era enserio. Ya ni idea.

Un grito desesperado los devolvió a la tierra y como en una película lenta ambos adolescentes vieron a Barry coger el control remoto, pasar por enfrente de ellos y apagar la tele. Iris estaba en una sola pieza patidifusa.

Por un momento se le ocurrió que a lo mejor este si era el año del fin del mundo.

Barry estaba hablando pero pareciera que se hubiesen quedado sordos porque no entendían ni escuchaban claramente lo que estaban diciendo.

Una tarde, temprano, hijos, locura, delincuencia… ¿castigo? ¿Asco?

¿Qué era lo que estaban diciendo?

Los ánimos estaban demasiado tensos para poder conversar a un tono de gente decente. Barry Allen estaba exageradamente ofuscado como para poder ser alguien con uso de su educación promedio, en realidad estaba hecho un total monstruo. Sus mejillas rojas y sus cabellos alborotados delataban su mal humor, pero no tanto como el hecho de que casi no pudiera hablar o que las pocas palabras que dijera estuviesen pronunciadas con menos del mínimo de aire requerido.

Wallace y Jinx nada más lo veían, mientras él daba vueltas por toda la sala como animal de zoológico.

-No puedo creer que le hagan esto a su madre- gruñía en su idioma personal, ese que los intimidaba sin si quiera llegar a la violencia física.

-Mi tía Iris no es mi madre- replicó con un tono de seriedad Wallace con el que intentaba desafiarle; hacer notar su punto de vista, lo que fuera.

-¡Cómo si lo fuera Wallace! ¡Cómo si lo fuera!- respondió tajante mientras cambiaba de rojo a purpura y les daba esa mirada que los llevaba a su no más remota infancia. Jinx apenas y era capaz de pensar en lo que podía decir. Era cierto que ellos tenían la razón, pero sus padres… ¿por qué pensaba en padres? Ellos no eran sus padres, o bueno, sí lo eran, pero…pero…de nuevo se le volvía a ir la idea que quería usar a su favor.

Wally se levantó del sofá en donde estaban sentados, no era por nada pero le quedaba mejor estar cara a cara con el sujeto que le estaba gritando por estar enamorado de una chica que en sí no compartía con él más ADN que el que se intercambia en un beso francés.

-Siéntate- le dijo el policía señalando de nuevo el sofá, pero la paciencia del pelirrojo se la tragó la alfombra.

-No, quiero que discutamos esto de hombre a hombre- fue lo que le contestó el muchachito de diecinueve años ya cumplidos a lo que Barry evitó romperle la cara, solamente porque Dios es grande.

-Wallace Rudolph no estoy para estas ahora, te sientas.

-Me vas diciendo porque diablos no puedo estar enamorado de Nicole, y me lo vas diciendo ahora, pero enserio tío porque no, porque tú dices que no, sabes que no es una buena razón- replicó el pelirrojo aunque su tono de voz no llegaba a rayar en la altanería aún. Sin embargo, era obvio que no estaba en sus cabales.

Barry caminó de nuevo por la habitación.

-Ustedes dos son como unos hijos para mí, eso sería como si yo en vez de casarme con Iris me hubiese casado con mi hermana que está en California, además ¿Qué no ven el escándalo que están armado? ¿Qué no ven Iris cómo está hecha un mar de lágrimas rezándose todos los salmos de la Biblia por su culpa?

-Tío Barry con todo respeto…

-¿Respeto? ¡HA! ¿Qué saben ustedes dos de respeto? No han sabido ni respetar está casa ¿o qué ahora me van a decir que estaban jugando a la casita cuando los encontré?- replicó ya golpeando la mesa del comedor que estaba del otro lado de la habitación. Jinx se sobre saltó mientras que sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo, tanto de vergüenza como de rabia.

-Nada más nos estábamos dando un beso- replicó entonces ella con la voz ahogada por la situación. Barry la miró directo a los ojos y ella le sostuvo la mirada con una firmeza que no tenía de donde sacar.

-Eso me dices ahora, Nicole, pero qué tal si llego treinta minutos después, y todos los demás días que los dejábamos solos ¿qué? Maldita sea, niña si es que me dan ganas de reventarte contra la pared de una cachetada.

-¡A ELLA NO LA TOCAS! Y Deja de hablarle como si fuera una cualquiera, es tu hija, mierda- gritó entonces Wallace y Barry le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó al piso enseguida. Nicole miró la escena desde el sofá es estado catatónico, más allá que sólo sorprendida para poder creer que era verdad lo que estaba pasando enfrente de ella.

Wally había sentido primero el piso y después el golpe. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que su tío le pegaba. Todo había sucedido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que de la vista pasó a la mandíbula. Seco y con el sabor del hueso con sangre en la boca, a eso sabía la ira de Barry Allen.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: teen titans no me pertenece. **

**Capitulo IX **

Jinx se sentía como en una de esas películas de acción que a Víctor le gustaban tanto. Ni si quiera podía parpadear. Tan rápido como su tío le había pegado, pero no tanto como lo que se demoró en hincharse su mejilla, Wally ya estaba de pie gritando como un demonio contra Barry. Mil y un razones por las que no debía enojarse de esa manera, pero ninguna era escuchada. Todos los sonidos de Laura en América se encontraban en la sala de la familia ejemplar Allen. Gritos, llantos, pisotones, y el sonido del silencio de la muchacha.

Solo habían pasado unos quince minutos desde que se había abierto la puerta, pero a Nicole le había parecido ya una eternidad en el mero infierno. Sólo las palabras mágicas que dijo su padre fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para devolverla a la tierra, porque por un momento había albergado la esperanza de que no fuese más que una mera pesadilla.

"_**Y un cuerno, Wallace West, que si quieres hacer lo que se te da la gana te vas a tener entonces que largar de esta casa"**___Dijo el policía que aun tenía ese aspecto, ese aire de mutación salvaje, casi animal. Con esas palabras tan claras retumbando en las paredes donde nunca se había hablado tan alto, el oficial de policía Allen hizo que el silencio que había estado guardando Nicole se volviera el único sonido incierto de toda la casa. Incluso Iris había dejado de llorar.

Wallace, ceñudo, le tomó la palabra y se marchó al segundo piso. Barry ni si quiera lo miró subir, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo; pero antes de que si quiera cobrara fuerza mental para volver a abrir la boca, Nicole salió como alma que lleva el diablo detrás de su novio.

Aunque los perros de los vecinos estaban ladrando y algunos niños chillaban en la calle, no había una sola persona a la redonda que no hubiese escuchado el tremendo pleito de la casa de la respetada familia Allen.

Iris juraba que alguien les había echado un mal de ojo, mientras que Nicole abría la puerta del cuarto de su primo de manera brusca. La perilla chocó con la pared y ella se dio en el meñique con el marco de la puerta cuando entró, pero no hizo ningún sonido de dolor.

-Wally- dejó salir sin aliento tras haberse saltado los escalones cual triatlón. El pelirrojo no había tomado una camisa, ni si quiera el maletín del colegio. Sólo estaba allí, parado junto a la cómoda del cuarto; con la mirada pérdida en una foto donde Barry e Iris le enseñaban a montar en bicicleta un año después de la muerte de sus padres.

Nicole caminó hacia donde él se encontraba, con ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle algo inútil e incierto, como que todo estaría bien o que ellos lo aceptarían con el tiempo. Pero no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó parada detrás de él, con los pies pegados a la alfombra del cuarto.

En las paredes había afiches de súper héroes y banderas triangulares con los colores y las iníciales del colegio. Había también un estante con trofeos de primer lugar que tenían el mismo tiempo que Wallace viviendo en esa casa. Nunca, aunque suene redundante, sus tíos le habían alzado la voz, o castigado. Y deseaba que lo hubiesen hecho, para que no le supiera tan amargo el alboroto de ahora.

Él se dobló sobre sus talones, y entonces si se dio cuenta de que Nicole estaba allí, justo en frente; estática y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Aunque estaba seguro de que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Wallace la abrazó y Jinx se dio cuenta porque era que no había abierto la boca. Ella no podía hablar cuando lloraba.

"Vámonos" le dijo, y a ella se le hizo un hilo la voz.

"¿Para dónde?" dejó salir en lo que parecía una de esas malas interpretaciones de sí misma que West solía hacer cuando se burlaba de ella.

-No sé, pero vámonos- le repitió Wallace. A Jinx le pareció una locura y así se lo dijo.

"Sí nos quedamos aquí va a ser un infierno, Jinx, mira lo que acaba de pasar, esto no tiene arreglo"

Wallace la miraba como con suplica, como diciendo: "No me dejes sólo en esto" pero Nicole no podía responderle. Le estaba pasando igual que aquella vez cuando Iris le dijo que no saliera de la casa, y aunque tenía el dinero para irse una barrera invisible le impedía salir por la puerta.

Joder, eran sus padres. Quizás no los de sangre, pero si los que en medio del mar de niños del orfanato la habían elegido a ella. La habían visto cuando ella no se consideraba ni la más bonita, ni la que cantaba más alto, ni la que corría más rápido. Le habían dicho hija, cuando muchos otros la habían dejado por niños con sonrisas más vivas.

No, ella no era capaz, por mucho que sentía amar a su primo, en ese momento en el que él le estaba pidiendo que se fuera de la casa con él, **no era capaz**.

-No puedo- le contestó con la voz aun quebrada. Wallace le soltó los brazos, no era un hombre que se pusiera a insistir. Él simplemente la miró, igual que Barry, y Nicole maldijo que los malos hábitos fueran contagiosos.

El reloj marcaba las diez y media de la noche.

Wallace le acarició la mejilla y le besó la boca. Luego caminó en dirección a la salida de la casa. Pasos silenciosos, de derrota. Barry estaba por decirle que si había cogido algo que lo dejara, pero ni si quiera movió la boca un centímetro al darse cuenta de que como todo un hombre el pelirrojo no llevaba más que la ropa que tenía encima.

Nicole se dejó caer en la cama del pelirrojo mientras éste pasaba a zancadas la puerta.

Wally caminó sólo esa noche, más de dos horas hasta la casa de Grayson. Y cuando por fin llegó casi que se convierte en autor de homicidio en primer grado de culpabilidad, por un paro cardiaco al mayordomo, no sólo por haber llegado a mitad de la noche en plena oscuridad sino por haber llegado hecha una sopa en sudor.

Dick, que se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá de su casa con la pierna de Star enrollada junto a la suya, brincó en cuanto lo vio llegar. La pelirroja casi llama a la policía, pero Alfred le aseguró que no era mayor cosa; o al menos eso era lo que le había dicho Wallace después del susto que le había dado.

-¿Qué mierda te pasó?- exclamó sin más ni más Dick quitándose las gafas oscuras de los ojos con dramático ademán. Wally dejó salir un suspiro.

-Sí, Dick, me apetece sentarme, es una bonita noche, ¿cómo estás Star? – dijo con toda la personalidad de la que aun era capaz, pero a Grayson no le hizo gracia. No parecía que esa noche fuese a hacerle gracia a alguien, pero igual él se iba dejar caer en el sofá y a esperar a que la pelirroja se fuera para hacerle el resumen deportivo de box que había pasado en su casa a Grayson.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que la muchacha se marchara, porque según parecía ya era muy tarde y sus papás estaban disque demandando su presencia en la casa. Raro, porque ella ni si quiera había mirado el reloj cuando lo dijo, así como tampoco pidió el teléfono para llamar a avisar que iba en camino. West no tenía que ser detective para saber que le había dañado el plan a su mejor amigo de quien sabe que ideas perversas, pero bueno, estaba seguro de que no se molestaría demasiado en cuanto le contara su triste relato.

En efecto fue así, Dick no podía decir que estuviese verdaderamente sorprendido, porque él ya había visto venir eso. Bueno, ciertamente no esperaba que Barry le pegara, eso estaba fuera de proporción. Wally se alegraba de eso, de que él fuese tan neuróticamente calculador y lo supiera, porque así no tenía que explicar gran cosa en los detalles y simplemente podía llevar la conversación hacía donde él necesitaba dirigirla.

Las clases se estaban acabando, no quedaban ni tres semanas así que…

Dick se levantó del sillón de pronto sin esperar a que él terminara de hablar.

-Quédate lo que te dé la gana, hermano, pero báñate que _Agh_ vas a matar a alguien- fue la manera de decirle Dick que estaba bien si se quedaba. Wallace se echó a reír, sin ganas, pero con sinceridad.

Se encaminó al segundo piso de la mansión para instalarse en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes. Y mientras corría el agua de la ducha sobre su cuerpo sudado la sensación del golpe en su mejilla aseguraba que la tendría morada hasta la graduación.

Y en efecto para cuando Jinx lo pilló en el salón de clases unos días más tarde el moretón seguía allí, como recordatorio de que lo mejor era de que no se dijeran ni lo buenos días. Wallace, por cierto, nunca se acordaba de los recordatorios. Desde el lunes llevaba cazando a su prima por todo el colegio y esa era la primera vez que la veía después del incidente con Barry, en el salón de la única clase que compartían juntos, aunque para las alturas ya daba lo mismo cual era, pues todo lo que estaba haciendo el aquelarre de futuros graduados era firmarse los anuarios y viendo quien aparecía peor en las páginas.

Había un increíble escándalo con tanta gente moviéndose de un lado para otro y a Dios daba gracias que su cara de púdrete fuera lo suficientemente obvia para que nadie intentara hablarle.

Su teléfono celular, el cual por desgracia tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón cuando dejó la casa de sus tíos, no dejaba de sonar desde la primera noche que se había quedado en el cuarto de huéspedes. Si bien era su tío, o su tía, o el pastor de la iglesia; pero lo cierto era que ni lo pensaba apagar ni tampoco contestar, que vibrara en el pupitre le parecía lo mejor, porque al menos de ese modo sus tíos podían intuir que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para tener donde recargar el celular sin que él tuviese que contestar.

Se alegró de que no tuviesen la indecencia de irlo a buscar al colegio, ni a casa de Wayne aunque por el tono que había usado Alfred para contestarle a Barry, hasta él se creería que no se estaba quedando allí y que lo sentía mucho.

Encasilló con las manos el celular en el escritorio dejándolo vibrar y de nuevo miró a Nicole.

De reojo Rachel se dio cuenta de la actitud del pelirrojo, que las miraba con ojos acosadores desde el inicio de la "clase".

-¿Qué vas a hacer con tu primo?- le preguntó entonces a Nicole que hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no levantar la mirada del pupitre.

-Lo mismo que haces tú con Garfield, segregarlo como si tuviese lepra- le contestó con un tono exageradamente mordaz la muchacha. Pues a diferencia de Dick y Wally que sólo había medio hablado del asunto el día que se armo el acabose, Raven y Argent le habían machacado el tema hasta el cansancio. Y es que parecía que no entendiesen que tras de que por dentro se estaba muriendo, y en su casa la vida en efecto se había vuelto insufrible por lo que cuando las veía esperaba encontrar un espejismo _mantrico_ relajante para su miserable existencia, pero ¡NO! Encontraba dos loras que no dejaban de repetir el dichoso cuento, haciéndola citar a regañadientes, palabra por palabra, todo lo que se le pasara por la cabeza para tratar de solucionar el problema.

Ya estaba harta, la verdad es que así ni si quiera sabía que era lo que iba a hacer.

Se le había casi ocurrido algo cuando Rachel abrió la boca. Así que si ya estaba de malas se terminó de poner peor.

-Pero yo no lo entiendo- decía de nuevo Toni como por millonésima vez, y era verdad, ella no entendía por qué cuando Wally le había dicho que se largaran ella le había dicho que no, de alguna manera la razón que le daba no cabía en la cabecita romántica, liberal y soñadora de la de acento embolatado.

-No me molesten más- suplicó casi que a gritos Jinx y se levantó del puesto. La profesora ni si quiera le llamó la atención; ella al igual que los alumnos estaba contando las horas para que se acabara el semestre escolar. Pensaba en Rusia, de hecho, porque la profesora Rush se moría por irse a su tierra natal en cuanto se acabara el periodo de clases. Así que por eso tampoco se quejó cuando la muchacha de cabellos teñidos dejaba a zancadas el salón ante las miradas chismosas de su grupo de compañeros.

Wallace por supuesto salió disparado detrás de ella.

-¿Qué le pasa a esos dos?- cuestionó uno de los que los veía partir a lo que alguien le contestó "Por allí dicen que Wally se fue de la casa porque dejó a una muchacha embarazada"

De pronto el conglomerado de alumnos rodeó al que había hablado, una de las hijas de la amiga más intima de Iris, a quien inocentemente había contado a medías su penumbra y obviamente con la rapidez del chisme ahora se estaba convirtiendo en la comidilla del salón mientras que Wally al fin daba alcance a su prima en el gimnasio del colegio.

-¡Nicole!- soltó él.

-Nos miran, Wally- le dijo la muchacha puesto que en el oscuro sitio habían ahora unos adormilados muchachos que recobraban conciencia del lugar y la hora por culpa de ellos.

-No me importa- replicó el aludido soltándole el brazo. Estaba agitado, pero más por las emociones que tenía dentro que por cansancio físico. Le clavó la mirada y movió los brazos una sola vez haciendo un simple aleteo que demandaba respuestas- "¿A qué juegas?"

Nicole podía sentir los latidos de su corazón retumbándole en las venas de la cabeza. ¿Jugar? ¡Ya quisiera ella estar jugando! Ya quisiera ella tener doce, once, diez, darse media vuelta a la mata de problemas que tenía e irse comiendo un _Jolly Rancher_.

Ctrl, Alt, suprimir. No más culpa, no más Wally, no más sus tristes ojos clavados sobre los de ella como verdugo en día de crucifixión. Pero obvio que no podía ¡eso no era un puto juego!

Sin darse cuenta eso era lo que había dicho, exactamente lo que se le pasó por la cabeza en cuanto el hizo esa pregunta tan estúpida.

-Nicole, no te voy a rogar amor, dime joder que no me quieres y te dejo en paz, pero mira por lo que estoy pasando porque quise tener algo contigo- le dijo con frialdad el muchacho pasándose la mano por el rostro.

-¿Y yo? ¿No estoy pasando por absolutamente nada? ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo? Sólo para tu información mi mamá me llevó a que me rezaran, mi papá me viene a traer y a recoger, no me dirigen la palabra a menos que sea para recordarme todo lo que han hecho por mí y porque creen que lo que tú y yo hicimos está mal.

-¡Pero no lo está!- le dijo él, como si se lo estuviese recordando.

No era necesario, ella ya lo sabía, eran estupideces de sus papás con todas las eses del caso.

-Pero son mis papás, Wally- dijo al fin, calmada. Él la miró con impaciencia, y ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Ellos van a ser siempre mis papás-habló de nuevo ella.

No esperaba que lo entendiera, ni que le pareciera justo, de hecho ella estaba segura que ni si quiera Raven que lo tomaba como la decisión más prudente que era capaz de tomar, le entiéndase. Todo mundo, si supiese la historia de ambos, estaría pensando lo mismo: que, joder, no fuese tan pendeja y se le echara encima, que el hombre de su vida le estaba diciendo en su cara que la quería, demostrándole a más no poder que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar por ella cielo mar y cierra con tal de poder estar juntos. Cómo en las telenovelas mexicanas.

Pero este era el mundo real, el mundo en el que el amor joven siempre se acaba. Y ella lo que temía era que un día se despertara sola de nuevo, como en el orfanato. Wally se hubiese cansado de ella, y ni si quiera sus padres la estuviesen esperando.

Eso era. ¿Pero cómo decirlo? Sí sabía que apenas se lo expusiera le diría que no, que la había amado siempre, que quien sabe que más.

Tu novio puede que te dure un rato, pero tus papás son para siempre ¿no era eso verdad?

Ella abrió la boca para decir esas palabras, tenía toda la intención de decirlas, pero la boca de Wallace de pronto chocando contra la suya no la dejó.

Esa electricidad que sólo sabía sentirla con él le llegó desde los pies hasta la espina dorsal y de regreso. Entonces todos sus argumentos parecían nublados por algo más interesante, su cordura se hacía añicos y era como si el reloj se retrocediera efectivamente pero al primer momento en el que lo vio. El control, alt , suprimir, no funcionaba.

De nuevo estaba odiándolo todo. Ella sabía que eso no tenía futuro, cómo Garfield intentando hacer reír a Raven. O Víctor queriendo hacerle creer que la quería para algo más que una noche en la cama. No iba para más.

Una vocecita en su consiente, _sub-concientizado_, le dijo que se detuviera, porque ella ya había enviado las cartas de la universidad, igual que Wallace seguramente ya había hecho.

En efecto los papeles de aceptación a nombre de ambos llegarían a sus domicilios temporales justo un día después del baile de graduación al que ninguno de los dos iría. Y Donde se perderían el beso que con rabia y cerveza que le iba a dar el chico más bestia del colegio a Rachel, y a Víctor bailando con su ex novia con esa mirada de nostalgia que no los dejaba pasar de allí.

Una carta para la casa de los Allen, y una para la mansión Wayne.

Jinx ya no le iba a decir nada más, ni una palabra de todo eso. Ni de lo que sabía ni de lo que se enteraría, ni mucho menos de lo que no le interesaba, como Víctor con su ex novia coronados rey y reina del baile para mala suerte del hígado de Black Fire.

Ella solamente iba a abrir la boca, después de morderle el labio en medio de ese gimnasio, para decirle de la mejor manera que pudo: "Odio que seamos primos"

**Próximo capitulo: Epilogo. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogo **

Nicole se bajó del taxi y miró la enorme universidad que tenía en frente. Los ladrillos pálidos resaltaban el verde de los arbustos y árboles. En cierto modo le recordaba a todas las películas de los ochenta que había tenido que ver un par de veces con sus padres en el sofá de su casa.

Suspiró y apretó con fuerza la maleta.

La habitación que tenía asignada era la 60 C del departamento de artes de la universidad, o eso era lo que decía el papel arrugando entre sus dedos. Mientras se encaminaba hacía el edificio en el que debería de encontrar a su nuevo compañero de cuarto se preguntó porque no había tenido las agallas de decirle a Wallace que se iba.

Habían durado bastante tiempo besándose y diciéndose abiertamente que se querían muchísimo en el gimnasio del colegio. E incluso habían caminado tomados de la mano en frente de los rostros atónitos del cuerpo estudiantil, y futuras mujeres chismosas de América, cuando sonó el timbre, pero hasta allí.

Jinx no podía decir que se muriera de ganas por decirle que la habían aceptado en una universidad del otro lado del país, ni mucho menos. Se lo había dicho a sus padres porque sabía que a pesar de su inmadura pataleta ellos se iban a poner agridulcemente felices por su éxito. Pero Wally…No, ella sabía que Wally hubiera reaccionado de manera muy diferente. Y entre otras cosas no era eso tan importante como el hecho de la que ella hubiese tenido ante sus ojos azules de perro triste.

-Le hubiese dicho que me quedaba con él, o algo- se dijo así misma, llevando a cuestas la maleta. Y se sintió estúpida.

Qué clase de cursilería hubiera sido esa, se preguntaba; pero de todos modos sabía que hubiera sido exactamente como en el gimnasio, cuando entre el calor del cuarto y los rechinidos de la madera del colegio ella trató de mandarlo al diablo pero en vez de eso le habían temblado las rodillas. Hubiese sido así de débil, porque había pasado su límite hace rato. Y era más fácil irse un miércoles por la tarde, de la manera más mundana y circunstancial posible, que hablar de todo eso con él.

Ella no quería ser otra mártir moderna, ni vivir su tarde, media noche, mañana y nada por el estilo como en las películas de moda. Al diablo con todo eso, se decía mientras seguía tirando de la maleta.

Lo que le habían dicho Rachel y Toni le había parecido mucho más alentador por lo insignificante del caso. Algo sobre un escándalo que se armó el día del baile de promoción en el que el novio universitario de Karen, la amante de Víctor, se apareció como demonio.

Nicole sonrió porque lo que ella le había contestado a las dos era que si eso aplacaba el rumor sobre Raven y el chico bestia. Esa pregunta sacada a colisión era mucho más divertida que hacerles hablar sobre sexo a los pastores de la iglesia donde iba su mamá. Y se producían los mismos colores.

-Es que por eso dicen que nunca digas de esta agua no beberé- le había dicho Toni con su acento tan particular a la muchacha que intentaba encontrar sus chacras a gruñidos. Un verdadero espectáculo.

Quien hubiera dicho que esos dos terminarían discutiendo, saliendo, y tras de ello estudiando en la misma universidad. Porque bueno…

Suspiró. Lo cierto es que de sus amigas la única que había parado a dar tan lejos era ella. Toni y Raven habían tenido la suerte de terminar en la misma universidad a la que iban casi todos los graduados de la escuela de Titanes, La universidad de Justicia en Washington DC, con la mayoría de famosos graduados en negocios, periodismo y leyes. Según sabía lo más probable era que Star y Grayson también hubieran terminado allí.

El vacio de esa sensación de soledad se le pegó en la boca del estomago y por un momento le entraron unas infantiles ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo. No se había percatado de lo sola que se iba a sentir y de pronto la cantidad de personas que se pasaban por los pasillos le dieron la idea de estar rodeada por las serpientes del zoológico. Era estúpido, pero cierto. Tubo que obligarse a seguir caminando, esta vez con un paso más apresurado, para llegar al fin a la puerta que tenía 60 C enchapado en hierro y recubierto de una pintura cobriza.

Abrió la puerta por mero reflejo, aunque la razón le dijo un segundo después que no debería en un primer lugar encontrarse abierta. Pero al diablo, lo estaba y la necesidad de deshacerse de la maleta era demasiado grande; como si en sí fuese la maleta la que llamara la atención de los depredadores de los pasillos.

Una vez adentro se percató de que algunas de las cosas de su nuevo compañero de cuarto ya estaban desempacadas y tiradas. Pero no se cuestionó nada sobre él, ni si quiera señaló mentalmente con desagrado el pequeño desorden que había sobre lo que asumía era la cama que él había elegido.

Finalmente se dejó caer en la litera la pesada maleta y respiró normalmente.

Estás siendo una tonta, se dijo mirando su equipaje. Sus manos empezaron a abrirlo y a desempacar de manera mecánica mientras por dentro sentía como si sus pies flotaran cerca de un acantilado. Ya tenía lo que finalmente quería, estaba estudiando en la Universidad del Este, la carrera que deseaba, con una beca, lejos de sus padres y lejos de Wally.

De pronto se sintió algo cansada y se estiró. Sin darse cuenta había terminado de ordenar toda la ropa en el pequeño armario al lado de la cama, ahora si se daba cuenta del desastre en la otra mitad del cuarto.

Ante sus ahora lucidos ojos parecía que un huracán hubiese pasado por allí.

Caminó a la pequeña cocina del lugar y se dio cuenta de que lo único que había para comer en la nevera eran dos bolsas de pan tajado, lechuga, tomate, cebolla, mostaza y jamón de pavo. Además de varías botellas de coca cola.

-Santo Dios- se escuchó decir así misma de pronto igualito que su mamá.

No le parecía humanamente posible que una persona solamente comiera esa chatarra. Bueno ciertamente eso no era chatarra, pero ella no necesitaba ser Sheldon Cooper para deducir que todo lo que se podía hacer con eso eran apenas sándwiches. Ni si quiera un queso, que diablos. ¿Era alérgico a los lácteos?

Se vio así misma viviendo con uno de esos muchachos gorditos amantes de la vida online, con tres mil alergias y habilidades culinarias asesinas. Porque su segunda deducción un poco más condescendiente era que su nuevo compañero no sabía cocinar.

Cerró la puerta del refrigerador, caminando lentamente hacía la copia a escala de los destrozos en Japón tras el tsunami. Y aunque no se atrevió a tocar nada pudo notar algunas camisetas que se le hacían familiares, pero que el embotamiento mental no le dejaba terminar de reconocer, tras un rato se sentó en la cama aun con la duda en la cabeza.

De pronto notó algo más en la habitación, un ruido… ¿Agua?

No se había percatado de que al parecer había agua cayendo en el cuarto de baño. Ni si quiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que tal vez la puerta estaba abierta porque su compañero estaba dentro del departamento. Bueno, eso siempre le daba la oportunidad de hablar con él y discutir algunas cosas de orden. Ella no quería ser su madre, ni una copia barata de ella, pero ciertamente vivir en un chiquero aspirante a restos de catástrofe natural tampoco le llamaba la atención.

Se puso a pensar en lo que le iba a decir y de nuevo terminó pensando en Wally.

La idea de sus besos le hacía sentir un tirón en todos los nervios de los pies a la cabeza, y la sonrisa le llegaba a la cara cual comercial de pasta dental. Ese momento del día en el que todo lo demás desaparecía surrealistamente a su alrededor, como por dos segundos.

Únicamente la sacó del transe el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose y los pasos encharcando el piso. El agua no había dejado de correr, lo que le añadía otro punto a la lista de las cosas que tenían que hablar en cuando se pusiera algo de ropa el sujeto en cuestión.

El cuarto tenía las paredes de un color azul celeste, y los muebles eran negros. Otro par de detalles de los que ella no se había dado cuenta hasta que todos esos colores resaltaron con el cabello rojizo y la piel pálida del muchacho enfrente de ella.

Wallace la miró con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. No es como si él no supiera que ella iba a ser su compañera de cuarto sino por el hecho de que no esperaba que hubiese llegado ya, ni mucho menos que se encontrase parada enfrente de su humanidad desnuda.

Tan mala suerte tenía, había pensado, cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el jabón. Ahora podía jurar que su suerte era diez veces peor de la que pensaba.

Todos los tonos de rojo posibles para un ser humano se encontraban en las mejillas de la muchacha quien no encontraba fuerza mental para desviar la vista, ni para abrir la boca. Una mezcla entre sorpresa, shock y desasosiego estaba atorada en su garganta, mientras que le daba algo parecido a la taquicardia. No precisamente por el placer de tener el cuerpo esculpido por el ejercicio del muchacho enfrente de ella en un cuarto cerrado.

Ninguno de los dos había movido un solo musculo por alrededor de cincuenta eternos segundos, y enserio que los colores del cuarto estudiantil empezaban a brillar de manera creciente.

El celular de Wallace de pronto empezó a sonar con un rock popular lo que indicaba que era Dick el que estaba llamando, muy seguramente a averiguar si ya se había encarado con Jinx.

-Sí, y de qué manera- se le pasó por la cabeza a Wally que al fin recobró la movilidad de las extremidades, lo que le permitió cubrirse con una toalla.

Jinx se sentó en la cama de nuevo, esperando despertarse o algo. La situación era tan absurda y contra todo pronóstico que le pareció un sueño. Que se había quedado dormida, por lo que en algún momento su compañero de cuarto imaginario, el gordito de gafas amante de videojuegos, la despertaría.

-Oye, Jinx- le dijo su primo pasando la mano por enfrente de sus ojos. Su voz ahora sonaba divertida por la situación y eso de algún modo encendía un nervio de rabia en la muchacha.

Claro, ella muriéndose de la tristeza, sintiéndose más mártir que Harry Potter, que no puede encontrar a alguien que lo quiera sin que se lo quiten a punta de abadas quedabras. Mientras él se reía de lo lindo.

Pues no.

Se levantó del puesto molesta.

-que oye ni qué demonios, ¿se puede saber que planeas? ¿Matarme del susto? – lanzó con rabia mientras gritaba golpeando con la palma de la mano su pecho desnudo. Wallace enarcó las cejas, confundido.

-Creí que te alegrarías de verme- dijo él algo divertido. La muchacha se puso de nuevo de todos los colores.

-Para empezar ¿cómo sabías que iba a estar aquí para verte?- le preguntó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos. Aun intentaba volver en sí misma un poco. La cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas ahora.

Wallace dejó de reírse y se sentó sobre un pedacito de su cama en el que no había nada encima de las sabanas, luego empezó a juguetear con sus dedos. Él sabía que lo que le iba a decir no le iba a gustar de a mucho a Nicole. No podía culparla a la gente cuerda no le gustaría en lo más mínimo lo que él tenía por decirle; ella vio venir el desagrado con el que iba a hablar el chico así que se sentó en el suelo de piernas cruzadas en frente de los pies del mismo.

El sonido del agua aún estaba amenizando como canción de fondo en medio del inconveniente, y ellos no podían quitarse los ojos de encima.

-Le dije a Alfred que se hiciera pasar por un encuestador para saber en qué universidad te habían dado la beca- soltó al fin, sintiendo lo estúpida y acosadora que sonaba esa oración.

Aunque él esperaba una respuesta inmediata, posiblemente un insulto, lo cierto es que las palabras de la muchacha se hicieron esperar insoportablemente.

Los ojos rodeados por los lentes de contacto rosados eran indescifrables para él, aunque eso no era sorpresa alguna. Bien habían ocultado los sentimientos de ella por bastante tiempo, no tenía que pretender que los podía descifrar ahora.

El goteo del agua era ahora insoportable para él.

¿Es que acaso no pensaba moverse ella o qué?

-Ha…- le contestó una risa disimulada y a decir verdad bastante inesperada de Jinx.

De pronto la risita se volvió una carcajada estruendosa que opacaba incluso el agua cayendo en el baño.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- logró que saliera al fin de su garganta el muchacho, algo atontado por su reacción. Definitivamente no había nada más desconcertante que una reacción no esperada. Aunque bien hubiese pensado que se trataba de una pequeña revancha de parte de ella, pues hasta ahora él no le veía la gracia a lo que le acababa de decirle.

-No puedo creer que mis papás hayan sido tan tontos de creérselo, enserio, es que ¿no conocemos a Alfred desde hace más de tres años? Ni para decir que es actor de doblaje japonés o qué- soltó la muchacha casi llorando de las mismas carcajadas. No podía evitarlo.

Entre todas las cosas que se le pudieron ocurrir, le vino a funcionar la más ridícula estrategia de todas. Ahora empezaba a cuestionar que tan tontos podían ser sus papás o que tan talentoso era ese mayordomo de la familia Grayson.

Poco a poco, y tras pasar varias conjeturas ridículas sobre por qué le había ido tan bien con su tontería al pelirrojo, la risa empezó a disminuir, dejándole solo el dolor de mejillas y la falta de aire que viene después del ataque tan hilarante.

-¿Entonces no estás molesta?- cuestionó él estúpidamente al verla detenerse.

-¿Me veo molesta? Que pregunta más idiota- le soltó ella con todo tono característico de su agradable personalidad. Wally sonrió y se estiró.

-Pues me alegro- le dijo y notó que ella aun se lo estaba mirando.

-¿De verdad te gusto tanto?- le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa- Para haberte venido hasta acá así de que manera demente y todo.

Wallace de pasó la mano por detrás del cuello, y puso cara de idiota enamorado.

-Bueno, sí, pero no. Mira, a mi me salieron bastantes becas y entre las que eran becas completas estaba la de aquí y la de DC. No te voy a mentir, las dos eran lo mismo y son muy buenas universidades. Pero bueno, la diferencia es que en esta estás tú. Así que diría que un poco de todo- respondió de esa manera tan linda, con la sonrisa de los West-Allen.

La sonrisa familiar.

Jinx podía disfrutar de esa torcida sonrisa traviesa sin preocupaciones ni remordimientos, ya no se sentía mortificada por el futuro, ni el pasado, ni deudas familiares. Ahora con el sonido del agua amenizando el momento, y en otro estado, no importaba si eran primos o no.

**Nota de la autora: A todas las lectoras, muchísimas gracias. Espero de verdad haberlas entretenido con esta historia. Disculpen los errores que hayan visto, o cualquier cosa que no les haya gustado. **

**Como ya saben Teen titans no le pertenece, le pertenece a DC comic. A mí sólo me pertenece la historia. **


End file.
